Distance
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: She was raised within the S.H.I.E.L.D walls, and yet she was treated as an outcast. Arianna Coulson just wanted to carry on in life, to have the freedom. Bruce Banner had all the freedom he wanted, with a heavy price. They both need a balance, something to hold them down. DURING AND POSSIBLY AFTER THE AVENGERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:;: I have been playing with this idea for awhile, because I think Bruce needs a little lady to look after, or a woman to look after him. For those of you who are actually reading this, thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1234567890123456789012345678 9012354567890123456789012345 6789012345678901**

**CHAPTER 1: What a Life**

Sometimes I will start to wonder what I was even doing here, why they needed me, why they never killed me when they had the chance. Life can be complicated, but more when the very place that saved you, was also terrified of you.

My name is Arianna Coulson. What that would mean, was that I am the daughter of Phil Coulson. But people who would think that would be wrong. Phil adopted me when I was found during a lab raid. They were getting ready to destroy me, after seeing my lethal abilities, when he stepped in and saved my life. I had only been four then.

Damn Phil is getting old!

_"Agent Arianna Coulson, you are needed on the bridge, I repeat, Arianna Coulson you are needed on the_ bridge." Did I mention I have lived on the Helicarrier nearly my whole life? I didn't? Well, apparently the world isn't ready for a freak like me yet, so I have to stay up here where I'm safe.

Which also means I am on call 24/7.

Rising from my bed, I gaze into the mirror on my wall. To me, this was another normal day going by. What I wouldn't give to actually get out into the world, meet new people, see new things. Instead my whole life I have been stuck here.

I finally manage to leave my bedroom, heading straight too the bridge. People in the halls gave me unfriendly looks, except for the new recruits who just looked afraid. This was also a usual occurance. I never did say my abilities did I? I can see things other people can't, and I can control gravity. What is so scary about that? Well when you put to much pressure on the body of a person, you can smash then easily, making their intestines leak out.

Gross.

"I'M HOME!" I announce as I enter the bridge. Everyone except Director Fury was giving me looks of annoyance, even Agent Hill. Bitch.

"Arianna." My attention is directed back to Nick.

"Am I in trouble for putting lizards in all the cafeteria food?" He gives me a quizzical look.

"What?" It's not about the lizards? Oops.

"Nothing!" I say, quickly trying to cover up my obvious mistake. Fury raises a brow, before choosing to ignore my comment.

"Okay then, I have brought you here to tell you some good news." Good news around here usually means either ice cream, any form of candy, or caffine. Ah caffine, the stuff that rises me from the dead every morning.

"What is it?" I say, trying not to sound desperate. I begin twirling my blonde hair between my fingers, waiting to here what kind of news this was.

"You finally get to leave the ship." Wait, he's letting me leave the Helicarrier? After twenty years of being on lockdown, he was going to trust me with leaving and not hurting people... There's something wrong here...

"What's the catch?" With him, there is always a catch.

"You are going to be assisting Agent Romonov in a mission to India, to bring back a... Person of interest." Now I was going on missions? And he won't even tell me who this 'person of interest' is? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Where's Phil." When in doubt, turn to Phil. If he's not there, run for the hills... Or grab a parachute and jump out the window.

"He is recruiting another person of interest, Tony Stark." Damn, so much for that idea. when I gaze around with my hazel eyes, I see that everyone around the room was still giving me looks, but they seemed more angry then annoyed. This is awkward.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" This is when he smirks.

"I think you finally get how this works." At least I'll be getting out for once.

"Alright then." He gives me a communicator, and a bag with my new suit in it. Just when I was about to leave-

"Oh, and when you get back, we need to talk about the lizards in the cafeteria."

Damn my ignorance.

**1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 7890**

**5 HOURS LATER**

"So... When is he supposed to be here again?" About an hour ago, Agent Romonov and I sent off a younger agent to find a man named Bruce Banner, and bring him back to us. The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember where.

"She's almost back with him." This lady doesn't exactly make very good conversation. Don't get me wrong, Natasha is a very polite person, but not polite enough to talk to me.

About a minute later, the young girl comes running into the room. Behind her, was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. He had black curly hair, and sweet chocolate brown eyes. My instant thought was how could a man like this be connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.?

The girl goes to the nearest window, and jumps out of it. The man stops from following her.

"Should have got paid first Banner..." Even his voice made him sound shy and kind. This has got to be the wrong man. Natasha steps out from the place where we were hiding. I follow behind her.

"For a man trying to avoid stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." The man turns to face us, giving Natasha and I a nervous look over.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." He replies, looking relatively calm considering the situation he was stuck in. I felt like I should say something, but I am not sure if that is the best idea.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" By this point, I start to get nervous myself. Why would this guy need a calm place to be? Did he have issues or something? Was he a murderer? Oh god, Fury put me in a house with a murderer.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... I assume the whole place is surrounded." A thought finally clicked in my mind. I remember hearing about him a few years ago. He had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D on a project that involved Gamma Radiation, then it turned him into that... Strange, but interesting creature. That's pretty cool.

"Just the three of us." Which was a lie, but since I was not supposed to talk, I don't tell him the truth.

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy to? Do they start that young?" Before Agent Romanov answered, I finally opened my mouth.

"I started younger." I say in a low voice. He finally notices me, speaking up after being silent for awhile. Dr. Banner soon turns away, focusing back on Natasha.

"Who are the both of you?" He asks a lot of questions.

"I'm Natasha Romanov, and this is Arianna Coulson." I can't even speak for myself anymore. How sad is that?

"Are you here to kill me, because that won't really work out." I couldn't answer even if I wanted to because I have no idea what we are really here for.

"No, no of course not. We are here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." So we aren't going to kill him? Good, I'm not much of a killer anyways.

"S.H.I.E.L.D... How did they find me?" Their stalkers, they will always find you... That sounded creepy in my head.

"We never lost you doctor, we've kept our distance, also keeping some other interesting parties off your scent." Cue my random comment.

"Just like a cat stalking a bird, but creepier." Natasha glares at me, but Dr. Banner actually offers me a fraction of a smile. That's good right?

"Why?" He asks her.

"Fury seems to trust you, but now we need you to come in." I found myself coming closer to Bruce. He sure does ask a lot of questions. I thought that was the job of the agent in the room?

"What if I say no?" That would be a bad idea.

"I'll persuade you." Oh god, it sounds like she's trying to seduce him. I am currently losing all respect for the Black Widow.

"And what if the other guy says no?" Bright idea.

"I can persuade him." Natasha and Dr. Banner give me a crazy look, but I just grin away. Every big and ugly needs a hug. Poor thing is probly lonely.

"That would be an interesting theory, but I don't think you want to test it." FINALLY he talks to me. But, someone just had to bud into our moment.

"Doctor, we are facing a potential global catastrophe." Bruce lets out a faked chuckle.

"Oh, now those I purposely try to avoid." Natasha pulls out her phone, revealing a cube shaped shiny blue thingy picture.

"This is the tesseract." Bruce walks over, standing beside me, put's his glasses on, and begins studying the picture. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Well, that's not a terrifying thought at all.

"What does Fury want me to do, swallow it." A guy with a sense of humour, I like it.

"He wants you to find it, it's been taken. It transmits a Gamma Radiation too weak for us to trace. there's no one who knows Gamma Radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." I feel the tension in the room beginning to rise. That can't be good.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" This is something I suddenly do not want to be in.

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" Should I interrupt? Nope, this could be fun.

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this." Since when does he need anyone?

"He wants me in a cage." I start backing away, feeling my senses go wild.

"Nobody's putting you in a cage." Bruce slams his fists on the table.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Natasha pulls out her gun, but I grab her arm before she thinks to shoot. Doesn't she know that it will just provoke him more... How I remember this stuff I will never know.

Bruce pulls back a little, a smile on his face. Ah, I see what he did there.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." He glances to where the gun was, then looks back at me, raising his eyebrows. I just shrug and pull away from Natasha.I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we try this where you put that down, and the other guy doesn't make an appearance." Dang, that would have been interesting. Natasha reaches up to the communicator in her ear.

"Stand down." You see, she lied to him.

"Just the three of us?" His gaze drops to the floor, and Natasha just stares at him.

"They sent them because Natasha was coming, if it was just me they wouldn't have cared." I was over by his side once again, glad to have him on board with us. It will be nice to have someone else abnormal to chat with.

"Do they consider you less valuable?" Another question from the great Bruce Banner.

"No, I'm just the freak-show of the organization, so if I die they would all throw a party." Except for a select few, but I think that it would still count as all.

"I'm sorry." He's too nice for his own good.

"Don't apologize for something you have no power over, I'll punch you." He smiles at me for the third time

"Pack your things, we leave in fifteen." All respect is given back to her.

That was easy!

**A/N;:; How many of you liked that? Please review!**


	2. Bad is Good

**A/N:;: I was elated by the response the first chapter got me. i am very glad that all of you liked it, and there is going to be more to come.**

**THANKS: racheljf12, XxXWolfDemonXxX, Shay Chis, The Yoshinator, 666AnimeFan666, and sammy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1234517361836481936183619371 6391638917364821936481937364 71937462819374618397**

**CHAPTER 2: Monsters Of Good**

I always hated riding in the S.H.I.E.L.D jets. They made me uneasy, especially since at any moment we could be shot out of the sky.

Bruce was sitting down towards the back of plane, looking more nervous than I was. I can get feeling different from others, being the odd one out in the crowd. But he really did not have to avoid me, I thought we shared a connection!

"Maybe if you stopped staring, and started talking, he will actually notice you again." Natasha whispers into my ear. Damn spies acting like they know everything... But, she does have a point, and it might help him to relax if he had somebody to talk to.

Deciding that she was right, and mentally marking another win for Tasha, I slowly scoot over to where Bruce is. He was looking over the files of some of the people he was going to be working with. But, I don't bother to look at them.

"You aren't scared are you?" I ask him. He jumps in surprise, nearly dropping the papers in his hands. Bruce takes a few deep breaths, then turns to look at me.

"Me? Scared? Do you not remember _what _I am?" That could be argued in more ways than one. He slips off his glasses, and shoves the files into the small bag he had brought with him.

"I remember, but I think you have a handle on it." Bruce just stares forward, and I can feel the emotions leaking off of him Sadness and despair are not the feelings I would expect from a successful man.

"That's what you think." He should not care about the opinions of others, I stopped caring about ten years ago.

"That is not what I think, I think that with all good, there comes a bad. But in this case, you got all of the good." Bruce sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. I can be frustrating, but I try my best not to be. He was being stubborn though, and it gives me a good enough excuse.

"The other guy is good? That's a nice thought, and I thank you for that, but you are wrong." My number one pet peeve is someone saying I am wrong. It just... It pisses me off. I can't really do anything to him though, because he hasn't had the best life, and he needs more friends than enemies.

"Your not always right Banner." Was that the wrong thing to say? Nope.

"Dr. Banner, we are about to land, be ready to meet your new team." Natasha says, before turning back to the pilot. Bruce stands up, preparing himself to board the Helicarrier. Bruce is a really cool guy, and for some reason I kinda want to see his other side. MAYBE, the Hulk isn't as bad as everyone plays him to be. MAYBE he was just a confused, frustrated creature. MAYBE, he has a caring heart just like Bruce.

The jet lands, and the back opens up. Natasha is the first one to get out, then Bruce, and I follow soon after. There were men running around, putting some cargo inside before we lifted off. Some of them were rookies, being trained for their future missions.

"I'm going to go greet our new guests, I'll be back soon." Natasha says, before leaving towards another plane that just landed. I have to admit, if there are more people like Bruce, I might just smile more.

Bruce was now looking around, taking in the new surroundings. there were men marching around, guns in hand. It was making him paranoid, though he should know by now that we are not trying to hurt him. Tasha told me he was going to be here until this was resolved, then he was going to go back to India. India was a very culture filled place, and I wanted to learn more about it.

"Dr. Banner." A man with blue eyes, and blonde hair comes over to where we are standing. His sticks his hand out too Bruce, and he takes it gladly.

"Right, they told me you'd be coming." We did? Hell, I don't even... Oh, Captain America. It all makes sense now.

"Word is you can find the cube." Bruce gives a nervous look around.

"Is that the only word on me?" Once again, he is worrying about what people think about him Get it in your head Bruce, if they don't like you, ignore them. They. Don't. Matter.

"Only word I care about." Captain Rogers then let's his gaze fall on me.

"You must be Arianna, it's going to be great working with you." Working with me? I thought I was just here to escort Dr. Banner? When I look at Tasha, she mouths 'I'll tell you later'. GREAT, they are keeping secrets from me.

"Yeah, you too." I said, my voice dripping with confusion. Suddenly, the concrete below us began to shake, and a loud rumble could be heard from below. Both of the men look at each other.

"You might want to step in for a moment, it's going to get hard to breathe." Natasha smirks, knowing that they will be surprised by what they see.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain Rogers says, nearing the edge of the ship.

"Really, they want me submerged pressurized container?" Now, both of them were staring over the side of the ship. eyes ide. If you were looking, you would see a large engine rising from the ocean, bringing us up into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worst." Bruce says this with a look of concern. If he could manage in a place like Calcutta, then I think he can handle this.

"You haven't seen everything yet." I say, following Natasha inside the Helicarrier. Soon, Dr. Banner was going to see the lab he is going to be working in while he is here. For some reason, i can see him drooling over the technology... That would be funny.

**1234518273917291737193719374 6472819374629372716383719746 25181362817263791**

**LATER**

We reach the bridge, which was the part I was dreading. Fury is probably going to yell at me for the 'lizard' incident. He will also never let me leave this place again as a punishment. OR maybe he forgot about it.

But I soon see his face, and realize that he did not forget So, I'll be paying for that later. Mr. Rogers walks by the Director, and hands him a ten dollar bill. What was that about? The director goes over to Bruce, and shakes his hand.

"Thank-you for coming Dr. Banner."

"Thanks for asking nicely." It seems as if everything was going fine so far, which was good.

"Arianna, we need to talk." Can you guess who asks me this? Yup, Phil is standing behind me, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at me. I guess the punishment I got was having a talk with my adoptive dad.

This is going to be fun. I step off to the side with Phil, waiting for the worst.

"Stop flinching, I'm not going to yell at you for putting lizards in the lunches. that was actually funny." Phil has a sense of humour? Since when!?

"If it's not about that, then what am I in trouble for?" He pulls out a file, and hands it to me. On the front, it says 'Arianna Coulson/Lensherr'. I focus on the other last name.

"Is that my-"

"Your real last name. Fury thought it high time you at least know your last name." Just my last name.

"Am I not going to learn anything else?" Phil shakes his head.

"You aren't ready." I'm not ready to know about my own past?

"Why do they have a file on me if I live here?" When I open it, I see picture of my aging. Lists of what my abilities are, and how I can use them. Charts tracking my growth and power levels, paragraphs on all of my incidents. The very last thing, was a personality profile.

"I'm clumsy, annoying, and persistent?" When I give Phil a look, he just smiles.

"It makes you unique." Oh, sure it does.

"Is this what Mr, Rogers had of me..." I'm not sure if I want complete strangers knowing about what I can do. Sometimes, it can be better to keep things to yourself.

"All of your teammates have it." Okay, so a few people know who... Teammates? As in team?

"Who all is on that team?" I glance back to Bruce, and see that he is leaving with Natasha. Our eyes connect and he smiles. God I only hope...

"Stark, Rogers, Romanov, and Banner."

Well, this isn't good.

**A/N:;: Trying to set a friend/acquaintance relationship for now. Review!**


	3. Changed

**A/N:;: I'm working hard on this, you should all be proud.**

**THANKS: XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX, The Next LJ Smith, and The Yoshinator!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1282973461837471937461947281 9191728301734783291743219047 8914738196473829146382**

**CHAPTER 3: Changes**

After the little talk I had with my 'dad', I went out to find Bruce. I need to tell him that I was no threat, that I was just a scared child when all of this had happened. But, as luck would have it,

I got lost.

Yes, I know, lived here my entire life, and I cannot even find my way around. In my defense, I was only allowed on a certain section of the ship. After all, who would want a freak messing with their science-y toys. Nerds and their private lives... Yet they had candy names after them.

After thirty minutes of searching for the labs, and not succeeding, I soon find the lunchroom and decide to eat away my problems. I never did get a good look at my personal profile, and it would be nice to see what S.H.I.E.L.D had on me.

Sitting down at one of the table, off and away from the normal people, I pull out the papers. There was not much they had, but enough for them to get a good idea about who I am.

**PROFILE**

**Name: Arianna Diane Coulson/Lansherr**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Green/gold/blue**

**Current Age: 24**

**Summary**

**Lensherr was found January 4, 1992 during a laboratory raid in Berlin, Germany. She killed thirteen agents, leaving seven for the hospital. The agents who had been killed had crushed skulls, and all intestines ripped from inside out.**

**January 5, 1992 back-up finally shows up, seeing the deceased agents before them. Agents Light, Hinder, and Flocker try to destroy the child, but is stopped by Agent Phillip Coulson. It is unclear what had happened.**

Unclear what had happened?

**January 6, 199****2: Lensherr arrives at the Helicarrier.**

**January 8, 1992: Agent Coulson demands guardianship of Arianna Lensherr.**

**Febuary 14, 1992: Agent Coulson wins guardianship of Arianna Lensherr.**

**May 6, 1992: Lensherr's first birthday on the Helicarrier.**

Why the hell did they record that?

**September 11, 2001: Arianna loses control of her emotions; sinks Helicarrier, day of World Trade Center attack.**

**December 22, 2004: Arianna is admitted to the hospital wing; Bleeding nose, mouth, ears, and eyes.**

**April 2, 2006: Arianna faints during training: Reason, unknown.**

**March 15, 2008: Director Nick Fury made the decision to add Arianna Coulson to the Avengers Initiative.**

**May 4, 2012: Arianna is sent to retrieve Dr. Robert Bruce Banner.**

These were the only recorded dates they had of me. Some were more important then others, while some were just a reminder of who I was. I close my eyes, feeling the tears well up. If I don't suck it up and deal with it, I may as well die. So, I make my tears fade away, and begin reading again.

**PERSONALITY PROFILE**

**By: Clinton Barton/Hawkeye**

**Arianna Coulson/Lensherr is a very determined young woman. Although I would like to think she has quite a few flaws. During training, she often trips up, makes simple mistakes. I honestly can see why they do not let her go on missions.**

Cocky Bastard.

**But, she is an easy person to talk to, I actually found myself being friends with her. She has a kind a passionate heart, I do not see why anybody could hate her.**

**Describe in 3 Words: Clumsy, persistent, Kind**

**Eligible For Avegners Initiative: Yes.**

Clint, Tasha, and Phil are kinda the only people who care for me. Tasha, I think, tolerates me because Clint likes me. Clint is a good guy, who helps me plan my pranks. Phil, is like the father I always wanted.

The lunchroom was almost empty now, leaving me to dwell on my thoughts. The very last thing on my papers was my abilities. I have more than they listed, but I would rather not be tested on for another ten days.

**ABILITIES**

**-Control of Gravity**

**-Telepathy**

**-Advanced Senses**

**-Telekinesis**

It was very interesting, the things I could do. Phil taught me how to control everything I had the power to do. Sometimes it would result in him getting thrown across the room, other times it would be ME getting nearly shot down by another agent. It almost happened once, but Clint was there and was able to deflect the bullet with an arrow. That man has good aim.

"Looking over your file?" I was not surprised, I could hear him nearing me before he had ever even said anything. My two guesses were either Phil, or Bruce. It was Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, what are you doing here." He sits across from me, setting down a tray.

"Well, it's dinnertime, so I think I'm eating." Oh, well that's embarrassing. Mental face palm.

"That was a stupid question, sorry." He shoves a piece of a peach into his mouth, before looking me in the eye. His eyes reminded me of the hot chocolate Phil would bring me during the winter, before he would leave for missions. Those days seem distant now.

"No question is a stupid question." He has a point there. Of course, I think maybe zero plus zero would be a stupid question.

"Can I ask you something?" I blurt out. I was curious about so many things, even some that are completely ridiculous.

"Well, you just did. But I am guessing that it was not your real question, so ask away." Bruce was so calm now, as if all of the stress from before just 'Poof' went away.

"How do your pants stay on? You know, when you go all big!" This question has been bothering me ever since I knew who he was. I mean, the Hulk would stretch them out and they would tear... Mental Image.

"Stretchy pants usually help. I think the Hulk would run around naked if not for the pants." Naked Hulk smashing buildings down... Another mental image.

"That does sound useful." This is one of the first civil conversations I have had with someone who does not work for this organization. It felt nice.

"Since we are playing the question game, can I ask you something?" He says, wiping away some of the food left on the corners of his mouth.

"Go ahead." After all, we are going to be around each other, may as well get to know one another.

"Your profile says that you have the power to control gravity. How does that work?" For some reason I was hoping it would be more personal then professional. But, if he wanted answers, I have to give them to him.

"I don't really know, I... I can't control it. When I'm sad, or angry, it triggers something, and everything in the room turns white. It's as if I am someone else, not myself..." This was one of those questions that brought back horrible memories, nightmares that will never go away. I hold back the tears for the second time today.

"I know how that feels." He brought his eyes up to meet mine again, and I can see the emotion hiding. Rage and sadness that can only be compared to a man who knows loneliness.

"You really aren't that bad." I say with meaning.

"Neither are you." Feeling myself filled with elation, I know that this is going to be a great friendship. But, there are a few more things I want to know...

"Can you tell me about your travels?" Like I said before, going to India was one of the first times I have eve gotten off of the Helicarrier. I want to know more. Bruce must know this too, because he give me a small, gentle smile.

"Alright, where do I start..."

He started with his experience with the Gamma Radiation. A few time Bruce mentioned his now ex-girlfriend Betty Ross. He talked about how the Hulk began ruining his life, taking away everything he ever wanted.

Then he went on to his life in Brazil. He worked at a pop company of sorts, making the bottles and shipping them out. One day he lost some of his blood, he said it must have gotten into one of the bottles. The Hulk-Buster units soon found him, chasing him away from his sanctuary in Brazil.

He came back home, to try and find a cure, when he ran back into Betty. She ended up coming along with him on this adventure. She came with him to the lab of the man who was trying to help Bruce. The man tried to cure him, and it worked for while. That's when it happened.

A man names Emil Blonsky changed himself into the Abomination, what he said to be a hundred times worst than the Hulk. Bruce needed the Hulk back to help him with this, so he jumped out of an airplane to bring him back. At first, it seemed as if the Hulk was not coming back, that Bruce was going to die.

But the Hulk did come back, and he did fight the Abomination. In my words, I would say he kicked Emil's ass! He just got to the part when he reached Calcutta when,

_"Arianna Coulson, you are to go to the departure section immediately for debriefing and a mission." _Damn, and we were just getting to the part when I came in!

"That's my call, sorry Bruce." When I stand, walking away from the table, Bruce grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"When you come back, I want you to tell me your story."

It's a deal.

**A/N:;: Next chapter will have either a lot less Bruce, or no Bruce. Cause he doesn't exactly fight yet... Please review you guys!**


	4. Day Of Pains

**A/N:;: Sorry it has been awhile, I had to go to the hospital to see my first nephew. So, I have literally been busy this week. But, I finally got this up!**

**THANKS: XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX and The Yoshinator!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1237262638173910382910382910 2827372648110927191827372918 38192837281837192819**

**CHAPTER 4: The Day of Pains**

So, after walking through hallway after hallway, I finally came upon the landing/take off section. Phil was standing in the middle of the room, tapping his foot with a pissed off look on his face. I was about... Forty-Five minutes late. My first serious big time mission, and I am late for it.

"Hey Phil." I walk up to Phil, trying my best not to show that I know how late I am. Phil is serious when it comes to being on time. Especially when it comes to training trainees.

"When are you going to stop calling me Phil, and start calling me dad?" Never, once in my life have I ever called him dad. I love him like a father, but I'm used to calling him Phil.

"How about, the day Tony Stark stop's being a womanizer?" Phil smirks, before handing me another small packet. Gah, more reading!

"This isn't like those training simulations we did when you were little, Aria. This man won't hesitate to kill you, so just... Be careful." Phil could be tender sometimes, although it doesn't happen very often. This is why he is my father figure.

"I think I can take care of myself." But just incase, I give him a hug anyways. Phil hugs me back, before making his way out. Steve and Tasha were already on the jet, waiting for me to finally arrive. Did I mention I hate the jets? I did? Good.

The both of them don't really say anything as we depart from the Helicarrier. I suppose they are also angry with me for being slightly late... Or a lot late... But it doesn't really matter I guess. Tasha is always annoyed with me when she wasn't in a good mood, and Steve did not know me very well.

"Are you both ready for this?" Tasha finally speaks up after about an hour, once we were nearing our destination. My insides were twisting this way and that, but it was probably just the fact that Phil said 'This man won't hesitate to kill you'. That's not exactly a motivational boost.

"Ma'am, I have fought many men before, and I don't think I'm going to lose a fight now." Steve says with confidence. It was easy for him to say, when he had defeated someone like this guy before. Look at me, the only people I ever fought was Phil and Clint!

"Sure." I say with a lot less confidence. Natasha glances at me through a small mirror they put up front. She had a smirk on her face, knowing the fear I currently had. How hard could it be to capture one man?

"We're here, Stuttgart, Germany." Wait... We... We're in Germany? The place I was born in, and possibly raised? That's too ironic for me, even if we are in Stuttgart instead of Berlin. It still made me wonder if maybe my parents were nearby.

"Wow..." The lights of the city were amazing, something I had only seen in movies or pictures. I felt elated just to be able to view these things now, even if it is on a life threatening mission.

"Okay, so here is the plan. Steve, you and Arianna are going to get off here, and make your way to the Gala. When you get there, I will hover the jet over to hold him off. You'll both take him down, understood?" It was a simple plan, though I felt something was going to go wrong.

"Understood." Steve lifts his shield, before jumping the ten feet to the ground below. Do we have to be so high? Why can't we just land first?

"Hey Arianna!" Tasha calls out to me before I jump.

"Yeah?" I turn my head back around to meet Tasha's eyes.

"Tie your hair up for god sakes, if he gets ahold of it your dead." Good advice. With that I leap out of the jet. When I leap though, I am pretty much free falling. It's a great thing that Steve was down there to catch me, or I might have broken my face.

"Thanks Steve." He just nods, and then we carry on with the mission. We were very close to where the man called Loki is supposed to be, when I remember Natasha's advice. I pull out the scrunchy from my pocket, and tie my curly blonde hair up in a ponytail. By the time I am done tying my hair up, we reach the large circle of people.

There were a LOT of black haired guys, with golden horn thingy's on their heads. Uh, yeah, can I have a raincheck? There was a very old man standing in the crowd, and I wonder how crazy he could be.

"Not to men like you." The old guy says. That is very... Brave but stupid, GET DOWN!

"There are no men like me." Loki replies, taking one step closer. A shiver runs up my spine, giving me a bad vibe about this guy. He wasn't just evil, he was something more.

"There are always men like you." Loki chuckles, an evil dark chuckle. Then he rises the staff in his hand to point at the old guy.

"Look to your elder, people, let him be an example." A blue energy gleams at the end of the staff, and as soon as it looks like it is going to hit the old man, Steve jumps out and blocks it. Then he rises from his place, and glares at Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." All of the Loki duplicates disappear.

"The Soldier." Then he glances over to me, since I just ran over to see if the old man was okay. "And the freak among her own kind." Oh, well that was a kind comment.

"Thank-you." I say with a grin. At that moment, Tasha comes around with the jet, a huge gun pointing straight at Loki.

_"Loki, drop the weapon." _She says through the intercom. Loki then shoots one of those blue energy blasts at the ship, just barely missing it. SEE those things could go down at any moment.

Steve throws his shield at Loki, barely knocking him backwards. The man beside me was fine, but Cap might need some help with this fight. Loki gets a good hit to Steve's stomach, knocking Captain back against a fountain.

I come up behind Loki, kicking the back of his knees to make him collapse. that didn't work out very well, and he came back around with the staff, nearly chopping my head off. But, I dodge it, before giving him a good hit to the face.

Loki tries to come at me again, but Cap once again flings the shield at him. Loki deflects it, and as Steve heads toward him, Loki knees Steve in the face, then tries to stab him. He gets out of the way, but is then knocked over again.

Loki goes back over to Captain, and puts the end of the staff on his head.

"Kneel." Hell no. My eyes begin going white on the edges, while I try to fucus on his staff. Soon, the staff flies out of his hand and into the wall about ten feet away. Blood trickles down my nose, but other than that nothing else bad happened.

Cap kicked Loki in the face, which was very awesome, then Loki threw Steve back AGAIN. Steve, stop getting thrown around!

It is this time, when Shoot To Thrill comes to my ears. From everything I have heard from Phil, it's kind of obvious to tell who it is.

Tony comes flying around the jet, and shoots Loki with his blasters, sending Loki back several feet. Tony lands, and points his blasters at Loki.

"Make your move, reindeer games." Loki holds his hands in the air, taking away all of his armour, and surrenders to us.

"Good move." Then he puts his arms back down. Steve comes up next to Tony.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

"ME!" They both turn to finally look at me. I only had a few bruises, because... I couldn't think of anything else to do. This is the first serious fight I have ever been in.

"Oh, right. Your Agent Coulson's daughter." Tony says, before snatching Loki and taking him to the now landing ship. Well, that was rude.

So, this is done. What's next?

**A/N:;: Yeah, like I said, sorry this took awhile, and sorry there is no Bruce. He will be in the next one though! REVIEW!**


	5. Madness

**A/N;:; Sorry, I know it has been awhile, but you guys know how school goes. Work, work, work. Exhausting.**

**THANKS: The Yoshinator, DontMakeMeAngry, and Jade Bottle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1626361837471734637287463672 8647328912837643728192836327 6473829**

**CHAPTER 5: Madness**

Everything, so far, is calm and quite. Loki has made no hostile movements toward either Steve, Natasha, Tony, or I. Which I find Ironic because nobody but me is really paying attention to the man.

Steve and Tony were talking towards the front of the jet. Some of the words I caught were 'Loki' or 'Capsicle'. Tony has not said anything to me since we had left Stuttgart, which I find offensive. Natasha was too busy flying the jet to notice any of this.

Loki, of whom I may mention is right in front of me, is more quiet than I had previously thought he would be. It was very peaceful, but this was just the calm before the storm. A shiver runs down my spine, sixth sense tingling. Loki was hiding something for us, and it could not be good.

I know what your thinking, I'm a telepath, why don't I get into the bad guys head. Well, my mind cannot penetrate his. For the past thirty minutes, I have been trying to break down the barrier of his mind. But it was too strong for me to break.

So much for that.

The green-eyed man stared intently at me, as if to intimidate me. It, unfortunately, was working so far. I hated it when people just stared at you for the longest of moments. My only exception was Clint, the guy who would stare at me for hours on end just to annoy me.

It was funny sometimes thought, because we would have staring contests. Then, other times Clint would just burst out laughing, or come at me with a move he knew I would be able to block. Clint always tried to find ways to make me laugh, like he did with Natasha.

I miss that man.

"Psssst, Coulson!" Tony attempts to whisper to me. It was a purposely failed attempt, but it did bring a smile to my face. Sparing a glance at Loki, who was slightly cocking his head, I walk over to Tony Stark and Steve.

"Oh, so NOW you talk to me." He just rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore my comment. Oh, yes, ignore the only person on this aircraft that could easily crush you, what a genius Stark. Steve was smirking in the corner, probably guessing my thoughts. You know, we could be brother and sister if we wanted to...

That would be freakin' awesome!

"Okay, Capsicle over here thinks that Loki is planning something, I don't disagree, I just want to know your stance in this situation." Capsicle? So, no he calls Steve... Capsicle? that's so... Hilarious, I love it!

"Yeah, it looks like it. I mean, why hasn't he attacked us yet unless this was apart of his plan?" This was all I could gather so far. I can continue trying to enter the mind of Loki, but it could take me months just to get into his head. If I could get his guard down though, it might be possible to collect the information I need.

"So it's unanimous! Loki is a freak murderer who is either crazy, or smart enough to go with us." It is around this time that we hear the boom of thunder from outside, and see a flash of lightning. Before anybody else, I notice Loki flinch at the lightning.

"What's wrong, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asks, mocking Loki. I would have laughed, if not for the serious expression on the villains face. this could not be good.

"I am not overly fond of what follows." Loki says, fear in his voice. Suddenly, we hear another boom of thunder.

And something lands on top of the jet.

My first thought was that maybe we got hit by a lightning bolt. But, if that had been true, then I would think that we would have fallen out of the sky. When I realize this, the panic within me rises. Anything could be up there.

Tony, being himself, put's on the faceplate to his suit, and opens the hatch at the back. I wanted to pull the arrogant man back, but when another man comes up, I stop myself. He had to be at least six foot five, if not more. This guy was HUGE, and it terrified me.

The blonde guy, in the shiny armour, hits Tony before he can shoot him. I notice the weapon he is using is a... Hammer? Hold on a minute, I have heard about this guy before! Oh, what was his name...

I didn't really have time to think about it, before he took Loki by his shirt, and flew out of the aircraft. What made me feel worst, is that we had just captured Loki, and now we lost him. All of that work...

"What do we do?" I ask the two men beside me. Tony, who I was very sure was more pissed than anything, simply walks to the edge of the jet.

"We get him back." I suppose, at this point, we would have to go and get Loki. But I felt very exhausted, and did not feel like going through all of this trouble again. I felt as if I could collapse at any moment.

I can't just let them fight alone.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." By the time I snap out of it, Tony is already bracing himself for the jump. I don't think i could ever jump from this height...

"I have a plan, attack," Then he leaps out of the jet. I consider letting Tony do this on his own, since he had been rude to me today, but Steve was grabbing a parachute, which could only mean he was going to.

Men and their inability to talk things out.

Steve begins to strap on the chute, while I try to search for an easy way to get down without jumping. My odds weren't fairing so well so far. But I could not jump out of a plane more that 1000 feet into the air. That is way too much for me.

"You need to get down there, Arianna. Cap, I think you should stay here." Playing favorites now are we? That's so sweet Tasha, it's nice to have my friend beside me.

"If she goes, I go." He grabs me from behind, and straps me onto his chute. It was very awkward, considering I was in front of him, while he was standing behind me. Then, something dawned on me.

We were both jumping out of the jet.

I wanted to push him away, unbuckle myself and give up on this. I was not ready for any kind of agent work, and I sure as hell am not ready to be jumping out of the sky.

Steve jumps from the jet, taking me with him. I immediately begin to scream, shutting my eyes tightly to try and calm myself down. My blonde hair slaps my face painfully, as we continue our descent. Steve pulls the cord, and I can feel us slowing down.

I could hear the the thunder, and when I open my eyes, I can see the lightning. It got so close to us, that I was actually able to unbuckle myself from Steve. We were still about a hundred feet in the air though, so when I accidentally separated myself from him,

I began falling quickly.

I screamed for a second or two, before remembering by ability to control gravity. These thoughts come in handy when you need to figure a way out of the problem.

I spread my arms and legs, opening my eyes staring at the nearing ground. I attempt to calm myself, which you can imagine is hard because of the fact I was falling. But my muscles do relax, and I can feel myself becoming lighter. The ground was reaching me slower, and I was now forgetting about everything around me.

I was remembering the first full day I spent with my adoptive father. He took me around the Helicarrier, bought me ice cream, and did everything he could to make me happy. At the end of the day, he told me I was going to be his daughter.

I had never been happier.

My feet gracefully land on the ground, eyes glowing faintly before dying down. Luckily, my powers actually worked when I wanted them to, and not at some random moment. This was actually a very good accomplishment for me.

"Well, what do we have here?" Loki steps out of the shadows wearing a smirk on his face. Where is Goldie Locks at? A flash of lightning not to far off, and a blast that looks like it came from Tony. Ah, there they are.

"Me." I say, being a smart ass. I really don't care though, this guy is annoying me more than anything. He begins walking towards me, making my senses go wild. I back away, cautious of this dangerous man.

"You, and what are _you_?" He approaches me, the same way an nimal would approach it's prey. Damn, I watch too many nature documentaries!

"I'm just... Myself." Why do I have to answer to this guy? He tried to cut my head off!

"You are a mutant, some creature mortals find disgusting, terrifying. And yet you try to be their comrade, when they leave you alone." I knew he was just trying to get into my head, but Loki's words did have truth in them. I have had many people try to be my friend, but leave me because of what I am.

"Who cares?"

"You do." Our conversation ends with those words, when the guy with the Hammer grabs Loki from behind, throwing him over his shoulder. I was going to attempt to attack him for taking our captured guest, but Steve and Tony stop me.

Apparently we are allys now.

Tasha landed the jet nearby where we were standing. She was outside, holding the man named Thor, and Loki at gunpoint. Tony and Steve, just as they had to do with me, explained things to Natasha. She lowered her hand, but eyed them suspiciously. I don't blame her, I feel a little on edge myself.

So begins the journey back.

The ride back was a little awkward, especially since we now had two gods that so far aren't very fond of us. Thor was okay with us, Loki hated us, Tony was arguing with Steve, and Tasha was trying to break it up from the pilot seat. All while I was sitting in the middle, feeling completely out of place.

When we did finally did land, out one of the windows I saw Phil waiting for us. I could think of any other reason he would be there, that would not include me. But, in this case it would always be me, just because I'm his little girl.

Natasha lands the jet. Beside Phil, were several men with very large guns. It made me nervous, until I realized they were there for Loki. Thor held Loki for a moment, before letting the guards take him. They surrounded Loki on all sides, to make sure he did not have a way to escape. I study Loki's face, and I know he wasn't going anywhere.

"I never imagined you could handle a mission like that." Phil says, coming up beside me. I snort and roll my eyes. He has NO idea.

"NEVER make me do something like that again." I did not really fight that much, I actually did more talking than anything. But, I think I get where Loki is coming from. He acted as if he knew what it was like...

"Well, that may not be an option." Oh, right.

"It never is." I look around a bit, and notice that Bruce was nowhere to be seen. A frown forms on my face, and I wonder why he was not here. Surely he knows we were back...

"Where is Bruce?" Phil, probably thinking about why I didn't say Dr. Banner like I was supposed to, also frowns. He then looks over my shoulder to where Stark is and waves him over. Why does he need Tony over here?

"Mr. Stark, would you mind taking a walk with me. Aria, Banner is in his lab." Now, that was just rude. He should have answered me first! Why is Tony so important? What about me? And why did he call Bruce, Banner? Why not just Bruce?

Too many questions, my head hurts.

Now, where is Bruce's lab at...

**1282736251728392828371901827 3919271927293462847193719371 93736481928**

**10 Minutes Later**

Ten minutes, still no sign of the lab. I hate the fact that I can never find my way around here, it makes everything complicated. I turn down another hallway, tired and hungry. Those two things are never good things to be put together

I am very lucky, because when I turn, I see Bruce sitting in his lab, working on some machine. He glances up, and see's me just outside. He waves a little, a friendly smile on his face. I wave back, then I am shoved over by a man. No, many men.

This is when I see Loki.

The group of agents lead him down the hallway, marching at medium pace. Loki looks over at Bruce and smirks. All friendliness disappears on Bruce's face, as he looks at Loki with slight worry, and something else in his eyes. Immature thought.

Hulk smash!

The men guide Loki down another hallway, taking him out of both of our sights. I pause for a moment, before going into Bruce's lab. Everything was set up neat, and all tech like. Bruce was leaning over that machine again, looking over it with careful precision.

I begin walking around the amazing room, feeling kind of overwhelmed. I was never allowed, ESPECIALLY, in this part of this ship. I could break anything in this room without barely lifting a finger. I lay my hand on one of the computers, and am getting ready to push a button.

"Don't touch anything." Bruce says, not looking up from his spot. I pull my hand back, and look at him with a grin. He was still working, but who says he doesn't need a break? So, I walk over to the scientist, and peak over his shoulder. It was a table with a lot of numbers on it.

"What are you working on?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck. His head turns to face me, an amused smile on his face.

"Searching for the Tesseract like I was told, what are you doing?" Now, I had his attention away from his work, and on me. I sit on the nearest table, crossing my legs.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." It was true, plus I needed someone to talk to, and Phil isn't much of a talker.

"I don't see how you could get bored here." He glances all around the room, probably as amazed as I was about all of this. Neither of us have really been here before, even though I have heard about it. I guess that's another thing that makes us alike.

"I'm not really allowed to do much, or really know much." I was usually left in the dark about most things, including my past.. I walk over to another piece of equipment, not looking at Bruce, when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Bruce Looking me over.

"What happened to your wrist?" I blink and look down to my swollen wrist. I hadn't really noticed the searing pain coming from my hand, or the fact that it was turning a blackish purple. But now that I had, I felt myself blinking back tears.

I do NOT have high pain tolerance.

"I... I guess I broke it." How did I break it though? I don't remember ever hitting it. Unless when Loki tried to cut off my head the back off the scepter hit my hand... Oh. Bruce turns it over, and I bite my lip holding back a whimper.

"We should probably take you to-"

"No!" He jumps a bit, surprised by how I reacted. I hate hospitals, ever since 2004 when I had to go. They had all of these machines hooked up to me, tubes down my throat, needles in my skin... I would rather face the pain then go to get it fixed.

"You need to get this looked at."

"Your looking at it."

"I'm not a professional,"

"Excuse me, _Dr. Banner_." I felt the anger and fear building inside of me. He wanted me to go to the place I feared more than anything, and it was pissing me off. It wasn't fair for me to take it out on him though, he was trying to look after my best interest.

"I don't... Alright." He was going to argue further, but gave in. I could tell he was getting frustrated, and maybe holding some anger of his own. He takes my wrist and looks it over closer. I wince in pain, but try to ignore it. He takes off his jacket, and wraps it around my wrist.

It hurts, I was expecting that. He takes the sleeves of the jacket, and ties them into a tight knot, leaving the whole jacket to look like a cast on my arm.

"Your good at improvising." I comment, still feeling some pain. He smiles, and was about to say something back, when a young male agent walks into the room.

"Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson you are both needed on the bridge." When his gaze falls to me he glares. It was obvious that even if he was a newer agent, he heard the stories about me. Of course none of the agents would ever like me.

Bruce takes a few steps towards the young agent, a much less friendly expression on his face. It was a very intimidating expression, one that would make anybody run for the hills. The agent took quite a few steps back and stared at Bruce with wide eyes.

"I suggest you stop looking at Ms. Coulson like that." The agent nods once, and leaves more quickly than he had come. Bruce turns back to me, and looks back over his work with my wrist. I was smirking, feeling great about the fact that a cute guy just stood up for me.

Cute?

"That was kind of... Nice, thanks." He stands up straight, and smiles again.

"We need to go see what Fury wants."

And that ends our moment.

**A/N:;: It has been awhile so I made this longer. Bruce is so protective and cute! REVIEW!**


	6. Questions Unanswered

**A/N;:; LOOK HERE! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN BRUCE, PHIL, AND ARIANNA'S PERSPECTIVE!**

**THANKS: Kit-cat99, watergoddesskasey, The Yoshinator, and Jade Bottle**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Arianna.**

**1234567890-0987\65432112346890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-=21234567890-2345671234567890-12456789**

**CHAPTER 6: Questions Unanswered**

**BRUCE BANNER P.O.V-**

I don't know what has been wrong with me lately. Agreeing to come aboard the ship of people who wanted me locked away, trusting a dangerous agent, and this woman standing behind me. What was I doing here? Surely they weren't going to let me go after this, I was... I AM a potential threat to them. Why am I risking everything I worked for, for this? The only answer I could come up with, is that it may be time to give up running.

I am leading Arianna down the hall to the meeting room. She was another thing I did not understand. Why did I let her touch me? The only person that ever has was Betty, but she's gone now. Why would she want to touch me? The other guy could rip her apart within seconds, and she just goes around touching me like I was... Normal. I am not, was not, and will not ever be normal.

But Arianna isn't normal either. All of those abilities, all of her unique traits that are shown through her attitude. The first time she ever left this ship was a few days ago, when she had to retrieve me. But why did they send her? Why not just Agent Romanov? It's suspicious, considering she told me they never tell her much, and here they were, trusting her with the fate of the world.

She was seen as something more to SHIELD, I could tell that much. Maybe to Coulson she really is a daughter, but everyone else? They just see her as something to get them out of tight spots. When I was running for people, much like the the ones here, all they ever wanted was HIM. Oh yes, they wanted to cut open the monster, find out how he was created, and make more of him.

So why was she here?

It was a strange to think that there could be somebody like me, who felt entirely alone. Though she has told me many times of her friends here at SHIELD, I know she is only really close to a select few. When she told me Agent Romanov was her friend, I couldn't believe it. The way Natasha reacted around her showed tolerance, not friendship.

I don't exactly know why I react the way I do with her, maybe it's because she treats me different. Maybe it's because she makes me smile sometimes, or just that she felt as alone as I did. All I now know is that she needs to get that wrist looked at. I don't care if she is afraid of hospitals, it's not right to leave something broken like that!

Surely her father will make her get it looked at. I may be a professional, and I may know some of these things, but I don't have the right tools to fix a broken wrist. That is something the SHIELD doctors will have to deal with.

We finally reach the meeting room, and Arianna rushes up ahead of me. She is a very enthusiastic person, something to admire. I follow in behind her, and see Natasha and Steve, along with someone new, already in the room. Arianna stands off to the side, and waves me over. Before I can get over to her, Agent Romanov taps on my shoulder.

"Dr. Banner, this is Thor." I look up to the large man, draped in armor. I smile and hold out my hand to him.

"Hello." The man named Thor nods before turning his head the other direction. What did I do wrong? Shrugging it off I step back to Arianna's side, who seemed more fond of me than any of the others in the room. A light shows up on a little screen in front of the two of us. When we all look into the small devices, we see Loki and Director Fury.

"Loki is a creeper." Arianna whispers into my ear. I would have jumped, if I hadn't been expecting it. By now, I was getting used to her remarks about other people. She was right about Loki.

He is a creeper.

**ARIANNA P.O.V -**

Bruce settles beside me, watching the screen with interest. When I whispered my comment into his ear, he smirked. And I don't mean a 'how immature' smirk, I mean the 'oh you have no idea' smirk. My wrist still hurt quite a bit, but if I tell Bruce that he will force me to go to the medical wing. Thor was being rude to Bruce earlier, which kinda made me mad, but also I have to think about the fact his brother is locked up...

Loki shows up on the screen, along with Nick. Loki was locked in what seemed to be a bullet proof glass cage. His scepter was nowhere to be seen, as expected. Fury walks over to the control panel.

"In case you don't understand." He gestured to the cage."Ant." then he points to the control panel he was now standing by. "Boot." Loki laughs a little at this, pacing around in his prison.

"It's an impressive cage, not built I think, for me." He still had a smile on his face, as if he had expected that. His expression made a shiver go down my back for the fifth time. This was not right, none of this was right.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Two thoughts come to my head at that moment. Either it was built for me, or they made it to keep Bruce contained. This made me angry, for the fact that I actually trusted them, stayed here and behaved. If it is a cage for Bruce, you know all hell is going to break loose.

"Oh I've heard." Loki turns to the camera, a devious smile on his face. "A beast, still makes play he's a man." Bruce frowns at the screen, and I put my not injured hand up to his shoulder. He looks over at me, then to my hand that was on his shoulder. Bruce gently takes my hand off, and turns back to the screen. I feel slightly offended, but it's his personal space, I get that.

"How desperate are you, to call on such, Lost Creatures, to defend you?" Loki turns away from the camera, and sets his sights back on Director Fury. I did not feel comfortable of being called a lost creature. Sure, I'm lost, but I am not a creature. Loki, there is a huge difference.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and kill because it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad you did." Nick Fury just threatened a god. Know that I think about it, that was not the best move he could have made. Maybe saying something a little nicer.

"Oh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power... Then to be reminded what real power is." Loki stops, and it looks like he is about to stop talking, when he adds something on. "But of course, you already have a powerful weapon among your ranks." Fury stands there for a moment, processing the words Loki had just told him. Then he smirks.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Director Fury walks off, leaving Loki alone in his cell. Loki walks towards the screen a little, before the screen goes black. What did he mean by we already have a powerful weapon?

Steve and Thor begin talking, but I am ignoring it. A powerful weapon... SHIELD has many powerful weapons, but none of which could defeat Loki. Something was going on here, but I had no idea what it was. When I look back over to Bruce, he has another frown on his face. Why did he take my hand off of him before? I was just trying to be nice and supportive.

"We shouldn't be focusing on Loki, his brain is a bag full of cats." Bruce says, his lips tugging upward. I let out a laugh at this, amazed that he could make a joke while everyone else is acting serious. Thor takes a step towards Bruce, glaring.

"Have care how you speak, Loki may be out of line but he is of Asgard, and my brother." Everyone looks at Thor, honestly surprised that he was defending Loki. I step in front of Bruce a little, and cock my head to the side.

"Your brother killed eighty people in two days, and tried to chop my head off." I cross my arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow at the Asgardian. He looks around at everyone else in the room, who were all looking at him expectantly.

"He's adopted." The other people in the room decide that it was a good enough answer, and looked away from Thor. Loki is adopted? They never told us about that... I was adopted too, and you don't see me going on a murderous rampage!

"The iridium, what does he need the iridium for?" Bruce asks to nobody in particular. You know, this is one of those times where you would expect a random person to walk in and answer the question. Well, that random person happened to be Tony Stark.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He looks over to Phil, and exchanges a few words with him before they break apart. My dad walks over to me, while Tony steps over to the controller grid. Tony begins talking,but I am unable to listen because Phil starts talking to me.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He takes my hand up, and unwraps the jacket Bruce gave to me. When he see's the black and purple swelling, he looks up at me with a look of confusion. "Why didn't you tell me your broke your wrist?"I shrug a little, not wanting to have this conversation now. Phil would make a big deal about how I need to go to the hospital wing to get it checked out. He would be just the same as Bruce would be.

Strange how alike the two of them are.

"I'll get it looked at after the meeting is over, Phil, it's really important." Actually, I have no idea how important it really is, I just really don't feel like going yet. Tony walks over and past where my dad and I are standing, going over to Bruce and shaking his hand.

"It's great to finally meet you Dr. Banner! Your work on Anti-Protons is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony says, all the while keeping a huge grin on his face. Bruce takes back his hand, and gives him a wierd look.

"Thanks." Bruce looks down to the floor. Tony, why do you have to speak your mind?

**PHIL COULSON P.O.V**

"Dr. Banner is only here to find the cube, I was actually hoping you might join him." Director Fury walks into the room. I stand up straight, keeping the bothered look out of my eyes. My daughter had a broken wrist, and she didn't tell me? I realize I'm not her real father, but she shouldn't keep secrets from me, especially when she is hurt.

While Aria is distracted by Director Fury, I type in the emergency medical number on my communicator. She's never had a broken wrist before, I don't know how she is able to tolerate the pain. Seeing her standing right next to Bruce did not make me feel better either. I am very sure that he is a good man, but I know what he has done. To have him that close to my daughter, and to have his jacket wrapped around her broken wrist, makes me want to tackle him.

That probably wouldn't end well.

"I want to know why some of my best agents, are now Loki's personal flying monkeys." Fury says. Aria, being who she is, snickers a bit. Thor tilts his head with a look of confusion.

"Flying Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I did!" Steve Rogers looks up with an excited expression. Tony rolls his eyes, and Aria covers her mouth as to not let a laugh escape. "I understood that reference..." Aria walks over to Steve, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I think everyone but Thor did, Steve." Captain Rogers blushes like a mad man, staring at the ground with an almost embarrassed look on his face. Aria managed to make Captain America blush, she is now my new idol. Right then, the medical team comes in, and Aria sinks back into the seat she was in.

"Excuse me, but what on earth are you people doing here?" Director Fury asks, glaring at the nurses. They look around until they see me standing off into the corner. I smile at them and point at Aria. The three women go over to her, and check her wrists. One looks over to the other, and shakes her head. The other women does the same, and they frown at me.

"Her wrists are fine, except for a small bruise." The three of them give me a pointed look. I walk over to my daughter, who has wide eyes and probably hating me right now for putting her on the spot, and check her wrist myself. The swelling had gone done by a lot, and when I moved her hand around she acted as if she felt nothing.

I pull away from my daughter, nodding to the nurses so they would leave. Everyone else in the room was staring at me, while Banner takes Aria's hand and inspects it. At least he will know I'm not crazy, just a few minutes ago her hand was swollen to the point of severe pain, and now it was a mere bruise, barely even anything to worry about. Director Fury is currently giving me a death glare, and if looks could kill...

"How did you do that?" Bruce asks my daughter, looking at her with amazement. She didn't answer him, just stared off into space, probably thinking of ways to get back at me for this. But all I was trying to do was keep her safe, and get her some better healing. If I would have known she could heal herself so well, I would not have called in the medical team.

Director Fury looks from her hand, to me, then to Bruce. He frowns, by now getting that Aria was injured, but miraculously healed within a few minutes. He leaned over and whispered something into Agent Hill's ear. She's looking at my little girl like...Like she's a FREAK!

Aria did not notice any of this, and was currently speaking to Bruce and Tony about her hand, ignoring everything else that was going on in the meeting room.

"I can't believe it healed..." Aria says, staring at her hand in Bruce's. Tony was standing off beside them, hand on his chin thinking about what was going on. If I know Tony, and by now I think I do, he's thinking of something mischievous.

And I'll be damned if it has something to do with my daughter.

**ARIANNA COULSON'S P.O.V.**

Bruce continues to run his fingers over the bruise, an interested light shining in his eyes. Wow, I never knew how fascinating my hand could be. I heard the whispers that were around us, and I knew Bruce could too. The words 'Freak' and 'Monster' were nothing foreign to me. I take my hand away from Bruce, and gaze around the room that had many eyes on the two of us.

Director Fury, gave a furious glare to the agents. Now, they all had their eyes back on the screens, no longer talking about me and Bruce. Fury then waves away Maria Hill, who walks off and out of the room.

"Dr. Banner, I would like for you to run some... Blood diagnostics on Ms. Coulson while your searching for the Tesseract." I was not stupid, I knew what it meant. They were going to take my blood out, and try to find out what was wrong with me now. You would think my healing at a faster rate would be a good thing.

"Great! She can come play some chemistry games with Banner and I." Tony winks. I consider making some mixtures of sodium chloride and bleach, then pouring it in one of his drinks to see what happens. But, he's just a snarky Stark, they can't help it.

"Sounds like fun, beats being with Ponytail all day." I say, jabbing my thumb at Phil. Oh yes, sweet sweet revenge.

"Ponytail?" Bruce questions.

"Oh yeah, Phil used to rock that hair." I can feel his annoyed look on my back, so I grab both Bruce and Tony by the hand, and lead them out of the meeting room.

Where was the lab at again?

**A/N:;: Probably not me best chapter, and not eventful, BUT... I have no idea, next one will be A LOT more fun, with a plotting Tony Stark, and a blushing Bruce and Aria. REVIEW!**


	7. Science Party

**I e**

**A/N:;: Sorry this took so long to get up, I was helping to plan a Bridal Shower. Anyways, time for Toby plotting!**

**THANKS: watergoddesskasey, kit-cat99, XxXWolfDemonKima, ElectraMackenzie, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, ME, and Maymayliu!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just my character Aria.  
**

**1339844889102948710398476549 1093572190937498102938478219 938478193039884729130  
**

**CHAPTER 7: Science Party  
**

It turns out that Bruce Banner knows his directions better than I do. After twenty minutes of leading both men in the wrong direction, Bruce took my hand and led both Tony and I the correct way to the labs.

I noted how gentle and soft his hands felt in mine. The way he calmly walked down the hallway at a steady pace, weaving through the halls as if he had been here for years. Bruce is a good person down to the heart and soul.

"It took us twenty-seven minutes and three seconds to find the SHIELD labs. Who do we blame?" Tony dramatically turns his head and points an accusing finger at me. I actually chuckle ag this action, even though he is blaming me. Bruce shakes his head, before releasing my hand.

"It's not her fault SHIELD keeps her locked up like-"

"An unstable element." Tony offers. Bruce looks at me, and I nod, agreeing with Tony's statement.

"Yes." Bruce says, before walking over to a random computer, and typing something in. I look back at my hand, that had been broken not even am hour ago. Never really being hurt before, I can't help but wonder if this is a new ability. When I was sixteen, and blood was pooring out of my face, it took three days for the flow, for the pain to go away. So why am I suddenly healing now?

I look back to the two men in the room. Bruce is typing something into the computer, and Tony is examining the device Bruce was looking at earlier. Both of them are occupied with work, while I'm standing around watching them like a stalker.

Huh, I sound like Clint.

"Arianna, I um... Need your blood..." I meet the eyes of the awkward doctor. I never really minded giving blood, it's just that the needles sort of freaked me out. I wonder if that's how Bruce feels about it.

"Okay." He has a small vile in his hand, with a small pointed needle at the end. My nerves and senses were on the edge of breaking. If I were to let my instinct set in, then by now I would have Bruce on the floor, trying to strangle him. The only thing keeping me from doing just that, is the fact that he has been kind, and curtious enough to be my friend.

So, I let him jab the needle into my arm.

It honestly only took less than a second, of which I had let out a yelp, but did not lash out at Bruce. I feel proud of myself, knowing that I am now gaining control over my abilities and attitude. Bruce takes the needle over to a small machine, and places the blood sample inside of it. Then, he turns and smiles to me.

"You did great Aria, I thought there for a moment that you were actually going to pounce at me." Oh, Dr. Banner you have no idea. Tony, who had not said anything through the entire process, decides to pick this moment to say something.

"She's kinky, for a virgin." Tony says, smirking at me. Now, I know what both of those words mean, have being educated by none other than Hawkeye. Not implying we ever did anything, I think he's in love with Natasha, but he told me the things Phil never did. NEVER, has anybody said to me what Tony Stark just said.

Also-... Hold on...

Bruce called me Aria.

For the first time.

Cue the completely misunderstood blush.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" I don't know why the words flowed out of my mouth, but they did so we all just have to deal with it. Tony quirks a brow, and laughs.

"You wear T-Shirts and baggy jeans when not on duty, you blush a lot, and I'm not sure if being raised here means you get very much, if ANY action." The blush fades slightly, but stays on my face as Tony says these words. He comes up beside me, and whispers into my ear just so we can hear, "And you haven't made any sexual advances towards Banner." Then he walks over to Bruce, and pats him on the shoulder.

"Your both need to let loose, get a room and work off that stress." The words are aimed at Bruce, as Tony winks at him, implying something completely inappropriate. I find it amusing, and disgusting the way he invents these things in his mind.

I also just barely notice the small blush on Bruce's face, before he turns back to work. I thought he was not going to respond to the comment Tony made, but he gestures to Tony, before saying.

"Even if I wanted to, it would never work." Even if he wanted to? Out of all the things said today, this particular thing sticks in my head.

Even if he wanted to... Does that mean he would be unable to do anything with a woman? Is that one of the worst parts of having the Hulk within him? Does that mean Bruce will never be able to have children of his own?...

I never will.

Both of the men had returned back to their work almost immediately after our brief conversation. Although Tony constantly would peak back at mean, then look over to Bruce's workspace. It made me nervous, because I already know that Stark was planning something.

I soon grew bored of watching the two of them working, and began to wonder around the room. There are a few more new things that had not been here before Bruce and I had left before. Most of it was just technology, things I did not understand. The rest of it, happened to be some kind of food. They probably want to keep Tony and Bruce in the labs.

After another two hours, I look over to the clock, that now read 7:56 at night. My stomach grumbles, probably because I had not eaten all day. Usually I only eat once a day, or sometimes, I won't eat at all. I let my eyes wonder over Bruce, then spare a glance at Tony.

"Do you guys wanna eat dinner with me?" I ask them, hoping they will actually agree. Tony nods his head several times, rises from his chair, and stretches.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!" Tony says, walking out of the room, but not before looking at me and nodding in the direction of Bruce. I feel all bravery or confidence I ever had, fade away right at that instant. He had not heard me, too focused on his work to really notice anything. So, I walk over to him, and lightly tap my finger on the edge of his adorable nose.

Adorable?

Bruce jumps a little, before looking up to meet my eyes. I smirk, feeling a small victory at the fact that I made him jump, yet again. He is such an easy person to scare, but it makes me feel bad for him. What those people did, it makes me sick to think about it. If anyone other than SHIELD got a hold of him, they would kill Bruce.

"Do you want to come eat with Tony and I?" I nearly whisper. I feel a strange attraction towards Bruce, which does surprise me because I have never been attracted to anybody, but it also comforts me. In a way, it reminds me that I am still human, that I do still have feelings, and thoughts for other people.

"Yes, of course." Bruce sets down the file he was looking at, and rises from his seat. I basically know the way to the cafeteria from here, but just in case my memory gets wiped out, I let Bruce guid me for the second time today.

This time he did not hold my hand, which I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing. But every once in a while, Bruce would glance back, as if to make sure I was still behind him. I stared at the back of hiss head as we walked, and I started to wonder what it would be like to touch Bruce Banners black curls. They looked soft, touchable even. But I think he wouldn't want me to, Bruce seems to have a touching limit when it comes to people.

We very soon arrive to the cafeteria, which I notice is completely empty, even Tony was not present. This made me suspicious, so I kept my senses on edge, just in case something was about to go down.

"Mr. Stark was right about one thing, you are tense." I look back at the respectable man. He already had a tray for himself, and gave an already full tray to me. "Your skinny, you should eat more." He says, before picking a spot off in the corner.

This spot had happened to be the same place we had been talking at just yesterday. As I sit down across from him, I do realize that I have been extremely tense this whole time, and finally relaxing is doing my body some good.

"So, when are you going to tell me your story?" Bruce asks before shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth. I pause, running those words through my mind. I had almost forgotten about me promising toh tell him my story.

"I was raised in SHIELD since I was four, I don't remember what my life was like before that. Phil took me in as his daughter, but I always call him Phil even though I think of him as a father. Sometimes I might call Fury Gramps, just because I want to.

Nobody here really likes me, some of them tolerate me. My best friends name is Clint Barton and, well... Thats about it." I finish. I lean back into the chair and look at Bruce. For a moment he frowns, before shaking his head.

"That is not a story, you did not even give any details. How am I supposed to know who you are just by that?" Bruce's voice was gentle when he said this to me. I never really ever got to tell someone about my life, because nobody else is interested. Now Clint would have been, if he hadn't been living this life with me.

"What do you wanna know?" My eyes begin to wonder about the room, scanning for any sign of Tony Stark and his mischievous ass. I remember one time when I met his father, although I was still only four years old. He was a kind man, but had a temper worst than anything. He and Tony are just alike.

"Why are you and Clint so close?" I admired the way he said Clint, and not Barton. The question brought a smile to my face, remembering the first time I met Clint Barton.

"I have to start from the beginning... When I was twelve years old, I had been sitting in a jungle gym Phil had put together for me. I felt lonely, because nobody there wanted to talk to me, pretty much the same as it is now.

Well, as I sat on it, I noticed a new recruit walking by. He had arrows strapped to his back, and a bow in his hands. Phil had been talking about recruiting him for awhile, and my curiosity got the best of me.

I snuck up behind the man, being as quite as possible for a twelve year old, until he turned quickly and said, 'Little girl, you had better not be an agent because if you are, their going to fire you'. I realized after he said that I had stepped on a potato chip. We both laughed about that later on." I paused my story, and realized this is getting better and easier. Bruce seems interested.

"But how we got really close, was when I was sixteen during that medical fiasco... Clint was the one who took me to the medical wing, and when they didn't want to treat me, he threatened their lives. I was amazed at the lengths he would go for, even though I thought he tolerated me like most people. He stayed by my bed side with Phil though, and to me, that's a real friend." I lean back in the chair, and smile to myself. Clint is a really great friend, and a damn good archer.

"Clint took you to the hospital? Where was Agent Coulson?" His brows furrow in confusion. I sigh, remembering the reason he had not been there the first day I had been in so much pain.

"He had been on a mission in Austria, and didn't hear about my condition until he got back the next day. When he found out, he was so pissed that he tried to shoot Fury!" I begin laughing a bit, amusing myself with the memory. Phil Coulson, my dad, pointing a gun at Director Fury's head.

"I would have been angry too, if you had been my daughter." A thought comes to my head at that moment, just something completely random. My lips move before I can stop them.

"What if I was your wife?" I ask, before shoving a fork full of lasagna into my mouth, almost instantly regretting those words. Bruce sits across from me, an almost shocked look upon his face. But he quickly gains his composure, and coughs a little.

"I think the big guy might come out at that." The words both surprise me, and make my thoughts go into overdrive. I still want to meet the Hulk in person, my being a curious person. I think that he would be like Bruce, some big teddy bear who needs to be hugged, and hear a certain three words.

"Have you noticed we always have conversations in here?" I say, changing the subject. Both of us gaze around the empty cafeteria, before smiling at each other. Food must make us all emotional or something.

"Yes, it's probably the food." Oh my god, this man read my mind. I wish I could kiss you, but that could ruin a perfectly good friendship.

I did not notice how much time had passed, until I looked down at my empty plate of food. Seeing this, I then look up at the clock hanging from the wall. It read 8:43 PM, that means we have been here for almost an hour. Nearly smacking myself for not checking the time, I rise and dump my tray.

"Time flies when your with friends." I turn back to Bruce, who is also dumping out his empty tray. He turns and offers a small smile.

"Do you remember your way back, or should I show you?" Oh, ha ha. Make fun of the girl that forgets things sometimes.

"Well, my memory has been kind of foggy lately..." Before I can say anything more, he gently grabs ahold of my arm, and takes me back to the labs.

I know Tony had something to do with this, in some kind of way. He, according to my father, is a man who plots things, then makes them happen. I don't know what he is thinking now, but it is not going to work. Then my eyes flash down to where Bruce was holding my arm. His hands are extremely warm, and very comforting.

I really only wanted Bruce to show me the way so that he would touch me again. I prefer it when people touch me openly, other than being forced to every time I lose control. It made me feel like some people cared, and even loved me. I would like to think that Bruce thinks the same things, but he probably doesn't like to be touched all that much.

When we do reach the lab, we both see Tony sitting in his chair, smirking at the both of us. Bruce releases my arm, and goes back to work on what he was doing before we went to go eat. I take my place sitting on the nearest table, trying to ignore Tony Starks stares. Tony scoots his chair ever so closely and quietly, until he is right beside me.

"Wife?" He questions with a grin. I roll my eyes, but cannot suppress the smile coming onto my face.

"So you were stalking us." He puts on a fake shocked act.

"Me? Stalk? Aria, it's called 'extensive research'." He says, before patting me on the head. When I don't respond after five seconds, he scoots his chair over to the nearest radio and turns it on. The first song that plays is Oppa Gangnam Style. Tony gets up from the chair, and begins to do the dance. I cover my mouth, attempting to hold in my laugh. But soon he pulls me into the silliness.

We both do the Oppa dance until the song ends, and a new one called Whip My Hair comes on. Tony begins throwing his head back and forth, and I do the same. I notice Bruce staring at us with an amused look. I gaze into Tony's eyes, and know that we have the same thought. I quickly grabbed Bruce by the hand, taking him by surprise, and got him up to dance with us.

Tony was doing the sprinkler now, and I am doing the lawnmower. These dance moves are completely hilarious, and fun at the same time. Bruce is just standing there, not sure what to do with himself. Then, the most funny thing happened.

Bruce was doing the Garbage Disposal Dance.

If you would have saw the three of us, you would think we were insane. You also would have noticed my very simple, but embarrassing mistake. While I was just randomly dancing next to Bruce, I tripped over my own feet and landed into his arms.

Bruce looks into my eyes, but doesn't say anything. His arms arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It felt awkward, but it also seemed to fit us very well. His arms are warm, comforting holding me in place, I didn't want him to let go of me.

He leans down, just slightly when Tony coughs. We both look at him, and see the smirk upon his face. Bruce pulls away from me, offering an apologetic smile.

"We should do this more often."

**A/N:;: Sorry this took forever, but I did add an almost kiss. They are getting along, and I think Aria's forming a crush.**

**Review!**


	8. Soft

**A/N:;: Hello people of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's filled with Bruce lovableness.**

**THANKS: Kit-cat99, ElectraMackenzie, Kima Wolfwood, The Yoshinator, Ravenclaw Slytherin, LostGirl42311, watergoddesskasey, and Cooky Crumbla!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Aria.**

**1923874666666738291092874666 6372891092837463728919827346 6666673829**

**CHAPTER 8: Soft**

**BRUCE POV**

**BRUCE BANNER POV**

This was wrong, unacceptable behavior. Why would I have even thought about doing that!? The relationship would never work! But leaning down to kiss her... Felt so... Right? No, it's not right. Wrong.

She sits in the corner, twirling her hair with a tired look on her face. 11:21 PM, probably way past her curfew. By now I'm half expecting to see Phil come running through the door to put her to bed. But, he doesn't show and she continues to sit there, looking at me every now and then.

Nobody ever said I didn't look back. Sometimes I would catch her, and she would blush and look away. Other times she would turn and catch me, causing myself to turn away quickly. It was an awkward silence that we had settled into. It was all because of Tony, wanting to loosen the air in the room.

That did not work out so well.

We are getting closer to tracking down the Tesseract, now having narrowed down the location to somewhere in the United States. Soon I would be able to leave, go back to Calcutta, and forget this whole thing ever happened.

It might not be that easy.

The next time I look over to the young woman, I see her fast asleep. She's sitting in a chair, bent over the table with her head in her hands. Aria's chest slowly rises, then falls showing peaceful sleep. I envy her peace, the love some people have for her. I dislike the fact that she is so kind, but so rough at the same time. I hate it that she has almost never left this place.

And right about now I'm thinking about punching Nick Fury.

"Hey, um, Bruce?" Tony stands beside the lab doors. He nods towards Aria, before mumbling his good night and leaving the room. I look back at her, and wonder how comfortable she is sleeping like that. It takes me a few minutes before deciding that I should take her to her room.

Not wanting to wake her up, I gently lift her from her little corner. She shifts slightly, but does not wake. I smile at Aria's calm face, and the way she nestles into the crook of my neck. I stiffen for a moment, and stop in my tracks. This reminds me of something, a distant memory.

A memory of Betty. Driving her home after a late night at work, carrying her inside then laying her on the bed. Kissing her good night, feeling the love she shared for me. That's what I am feeling right now. It's an unusual feeling, to remember the woman I used to love, and compare her to... My friend. Yes, very unusual.

Ignoring my thoughts, I continue the way to her room. After a few more seconds, I realize I have no idea where her room is. Sighing, I lightly shake her awake.

"Aria, what's your room number?" I ask her softly. She opens her eyes only a fraction, then yawns.

"Three sixty four..." She mumbles, before falling back to sleep. I smile once again, admiring the way she instantly goes back to her dreams. I look at the room number next to where we are standing. 211. So we still had some ways to go before we should reach her room, but that does not matter. At least she didn't forget her room number like she does everything else.

254, 255, 256... about a hundred more room until I find hers. I look at her face again, and try my best to separate Aria from Betty. Their appearances are not alike, sure, but their personalities are very similar. The determination, the kindness in their hearts. The only difference there is Aria does not think of me as a monster, while Betty... Well, he view of things has changed over the years.

I finally reach room 364. Aria is still asleep, something I am grateful about. I am hoping she will not remember me waking her up, but instead think that she had walked to bed herself but just forgot. For someone like her, that should be fairly easy to believe.

Her door was unlocked, which causes me to frown. Doesn't she ever lock her doors? Who cares Bruce, she's not your problem. I lay Aria on her bed, and then I could not help but gaze around the medium sized room.

The walls are painted forest green, her carpet looks like the grass from the plains. She has a small, simple wood dresser with a mirror, and a side table beside her bed. Her blankets are a bright purple, with light blue polka dots. Aria shifts in her sleep, cuddling into the pillow with a smile on her face.

I began walking out of her room, when I hear a whimper. When I turn back around, I see that her expression turned from quite and peaceful, to frightened and horrified. My head tells me to leave her be, let her soothe herself. But some other things tell me otherwise...

I walk back over to the side of her bed, and lay my hand on top of hers for comfort. She does not move, just continues to look terrified. I want to do something, find a way to make it stop. But unless I wake her up, there would be no way to help her.

"Aria..." I whisper her name. She looked so scared. I grip her hand a little tighter, another memory filling my mind. When I was only a toddler, and my father murdered my mother. It's a reoccurring nightmare these days, I just can't get it out of my head.

I wonder if she get's memories through nightmares too...

"Bruce?..." My eyes snap to her face, eyes wide open and staring at my hand in hers. I quickly pull my hand away from hers, trying to hide my disappointment in the fact that she had awoken. I was kind of enjoying that.

"You fell asleep in the lab." I explain in one sentence. Aria looks around, just realizing that she was now back in her room. The blush is obvious on her face, though I cannot tell if it is because I had carried her back to her room, or that I was now sitting in her room. Either way, she is still blushing.

"So you carried me to my room?" She asks in a low voice.

"Yes, you looked to peaceful to wake up." I look away from her, trying to focus on anything but her almost innocent looking face. It is very awkward again suddenly, because I am still sitting in her room trying to avoid looking at her.

"Thanks Bruce." She leans over, and wraps her tired arms around my shoulders, giving me a soft hug. I wrap my arms around Aria, and hug her back. I would not dare mention the nightmare she was having, because I am afraid of what she would tell me, or if she would even remember it. She pulls back from the hug only a little. Then kisses me on the cheek.

"Ar-"

"Good night Bruce." With that, she lays back down to go to sleep. I close my mouth, and decide to not push this. She just kissed me on the cheek, and gave me a hug. What does that mean?

I don't think on it, I just get out of her room and start heading for my own, only about fifty-seven rooms down from hers. Aria had been half asleep when she did that, which could mean that she was just really tired, and doing something her mind was too slow to process.

Opening the door to my room, I step inside and take a deep breath. This is not good, this is a horrible mistake I had made as soon as I agreed to all of this. I know what is happening to me, and I want it to stop. I tried loving someone once before, and she pushed me away after the Other Guy nearly killed her father for attacking him. She blamed me for something the two of them had done.

Aria would never do that.

Oh god.

"I'm a dead man."

**A/N:;: Poor Bruce, so confused/in love/sweet. Lol, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:;: Finally, I got this new chapter up! Terribly sorry for taking so long with the update, I have been much to busy lately. But I'm finally getting it up!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Aria**

**THANKS: Ravenclaw Slytherin, Kit-cat99, The Yoshinator, LostGirl42311, Dr Moustachio Girl, Jade Bottle, watergoddesskasey, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, and Michelle!**

**1928374647191928274746464838 2828282828288282828282828**

**Chapter 9: Lost**

**Arianna POV**

Opening my eyes, I gaze around to see not the lab, but my bedroom. I could have sworn I fell asleep on one of the lab tables, I guess one of the agents must have taken me back to my room. They usually fo that if I'm causing a problem.

I rise from my bed, stretching all of my wound up limbs. When I look into the mirror on my dresser my eyes widen in terror. All of my hair was going in different directions, a rats nest. Going from the mirror to the clock, I check the time to see it was 6:23 AM. Okay, so I haven't been asleep too long, which means I might have enough time to make myself look pretty today...

Since when do I care about looking pretty?

I don't know, and I am afraid to find out. Very quickly I take a short 5 minute shower, brush through my tangled madded blonde hair, brush my teeth, and then I try to decide what I am going to wear. Since I suddenly want to look 'Pretty', I should probably choose one of my more flattering outfits.

I only had a few, and some are way to small for me to fit into. I pulled out my white sundress with blue flowers on it and knew it was perfect. Inside my closet I found a cute pair of white flip-flops and slipped them on. Before walking out of my room I give myself one good look over, then smiled walking out with more confidence then I have ever had.

Irony being irony I run into Steve as soon as I get out of my room. Literally, I run into him. Taking a step back to apologize, I notice a rather large gun in his hands. My mouth runs dry and my mind wonder what he is doing with a weapon like that. Before I can get anything out of my mouth, he asks me a question.

"Did you know about these weapons?" I blinked, confused by what he meant. How would I know about this weapon? By the way he said it there must be more of them. Nobody ever tells me anything...

"How would I?" I counter ask, giving him a weak smile. For a moment he pauses, before taking my hand and leading me down the hallway. I knew where we were going by the direction. We are both still headed for the lab, but he does this with a determination. My instant thought was how Nick Fury was going to get the hell beat out of him.

With all the thoughts and emotions running through my head, I start to wonder if going to the labs is a good idea. Though it would not matter because I would never get my hand out of Steve's grasp, but I don't want to test my power. If my emotions go overboard I could sink the ship...

Soon we reach the front of the lab doors, but that's when Steve stops. I can see in his face that he is rethinking something he did when his head turns to me. For a moment he says nothing to me, before finally choosing his words and speaking.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." For some reason I have a feeling Steve's words of wisdom would have been wise to obey. But then again if something was going down I should probably be there for Bruce... And Tony, Steve, and Phil. So instead of backing off I actually let go of his hand and go in before him.

Only one time have I ever felt extremely protective of somebody, and that was when Phil was getting chewed out by Fury. Phil being my adoptive father meant something entirely different from the situation I was seeing in front of me. Seeing all the men, Tony, Nick, and Bruce in hostile positions suddenly made me nervous.

Bruce catches my gaze.

I know Steve is going to draw attention to himself, so I quickly move over to stand in between Bruce and Tony. Although I was much closer to Bruce because I know he is tense and needs to be calmed down somehow. One of my fingers grazes over his hand, and I can visibly see his body relax next to mine.

"Why is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons of mass destruction?" Bruce asks from beside me. Fury glances up at Bruce, and I can instantly tell he feels uncomfortable with this situation. Having two incredibly strong superhumans in the same room, who are both apparently unstable, was a very bad thing. Luckily as this moment Natasha comes in with Thor.

"Because of him." Nick Fury points to the man with the large hammer. I find this statement believable, he looks threatening enough and his brother is a schyco. Bruce's hand latches onto mine at this instant, as the air in the room suddenly thickens. This went from being about a weapon to the big god himself.

Things can only get worst from here.

Soon enough everybody in the room are arguing with each other, and I had no idea what to do. Bruce's hand has a death grip around mine now, and I doubt he knows he is hurting me. I hold back the pain knowing that he needs this so he can feel better. But when the attention turns onto him I can only hope he resolves this.

"Dr. Banner, Arianna, you should both go back to your rooms." Natasha says, taking a slight move towards the two of us. I just now notice that we are both standing alone in our own little corner. Tony and the other are in the middle of the room, all their eyes on ours. The pressure comes on me and I look to Bruce for help. I do NOT want to lose control here.

"Why? Your renting my room!" Bruce says, while I stay quite at his side staring at the floor. Everybody takes a half step forward as Bruce's arm begins to slide around my waist. I do not struggle against him knowing he was just feeling a little protective. I just have to stay calm...

"That was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me but you can't, I tried." At those words my heart stops. He tried to kill himself. Bruce hurt himself over the creature that lives within him. I put myself even closer to his body as he starts to explain. "I got low, saw no other way out so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out."

The horror was evident on Tony's face and mine.

"Do you wanna know how I stay calm Ms. Romanov, do you really want to know?" He moves closer to the group, pulling me roughly with him. I see something twinkle in his hands, and gasp at the sight I see. The scepter was being held in his hands. Natasha and Nick Fury start to pull out their guns when Steve speaks up.

"Dr. Banner, why don't you put the scepter down and release Aria." Bruce blinks, then notices the tight hold he has on both myself and the scepter. He puts down the scepter, and loosens his grip on me, grabbing my hand again.

"Sorry..." He whispers to me. I give his hand a tight squeeze as if to tell him it was alright. The next thing I know, we all hear a beeping noise coming from one of the computers. Bruce, taking me along with him,, walks across the room.

"Looks like you won't get to see my party trick." Natasha follows close behind the both of us. Only a few seconds later Steve and Tony begin arguing again. I roll my eyes, honestly sick of all the arguments that have been happening lately. Both Bruce and I look at the screen while everyone else is distracted to see the cube was at,

Stark Tower.

"Oh my-"

"-the hell?"

The only words Bruce and I got out before an explosion knocked us off our feet.

**A/N:;: Once again, really sorry for updating really late! Now, should I kill Phil?**


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N:;: Sorry it has taken forever, my sister finally got married so now I have time to update more often, plus Christmas break is coming up! I will update at least three to four times this week! I hope you enjoy.**

**THANKS:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers just Aria.**

**1192837467382912837467382911 1128764372891247666663728911 928746**

**CHAPTER 10: Beauty and The Beast**

Pain rippled through my body as I hit the floor. The impact had to have at least broken a few ribs, if not more damage than that. For a second all I can think about is myself and how bad everything hurt. But just a few more moments and my thoughts went straight to Bruce.

"Bruce?" I raise my head to see Natasha groaning on the ground, and Bruce not looking to well. On a normal person you would think, 'Oh hell he's going to puke'. Now, in Bruce's unique case you would now think, 'Oh shit I'm going to die!'. Of course I am a little different and had to do the most stupid thing ever.

I raced over to Bruce, despite the stinging pain coming from my body. Wrapping my arms tightly around his body I only hope he will stop growing into the Hulk. I don't care that I have been wanting to meet the huge creature, right now I would prefer having Bruce around. I glance up to see that Bruce is not slowing down in growth and Natasha is screaming at me.

"Arianna what are you doing!? Get away from him!" She says, trying to get out from underneath a pipe that had landed on her leg. I do not let go of him, afraid I was going to lose Bruce, who had been one of my only true friends so far other than Tony and Clint.

It was only seconds later that I was being pulled away from Bruce and dragged down a narrow hallway.

And only seconds after that when the Hulk came screaming after us.

I wanted to turn around and try to comfort the creature somehow. I don't know why but it made me sad to think about him never coming outside of Bruce's body. They seem to be one in the same, except the personality. So why does everybody cast him out? What if that Big Green Beast had feelings he wants to share. It's these thoughts that make me want to kick Natasha's ass for assuming he was going to hurt us.

But I don't.

I could hear the Hulk behind us as we continue to weave through the halls to get as far away from him as possible. This fact only seems to make him even more angry then he was before. I can feel the anger radiating off of him as he grows closer to us, pipes and wires around us torn to nothing. Panic rises, as does the feeling that the Helicarrier will go down today, either if it be by the Hulk or by me. The pressure in my body is beginning to build up, an explosion just around the corner. I know if we keep going like this all the years of learning how to control it would be a waste.

Around this thought is when we are both knocked apart by the Hulk.

I really wish Bruce was here... Wait... He is!

"Bruce..." The Hulk turned away from where Natasha was laying, and looked directly into my eyes. The next thing I heard was a ferocious roar as he came in my direction. Quickly rethinking what I had just said, I switch it around to say something he might like.

"Hulk." I say it simply, and so softly that he actually stops to stare at me. For a moment, everything around us is perfectly calm, with no disturbances in the air. The green beast stays there, trying to think about what was happening. Some people might think he cannot think, but they should know most monsters can think, they just don't have control.

I reach out and touch his skin. You might think it would be rough but it is not, his skin is actually very soft. It felt much like Bruce's skin, making it another similarity they have. We stay there for a moment, just looking and observing each other until,

Thor came smashing Hulk through the wall.

I blink, trying to figure how smashing him through a wall would even be able to help in this situation. It obviously wasn't because I can hear the noise the two of them are making now. I get up to go and help Hulk to calm down and stop the fight, when I remember Natasha. I rush over to the Russian to check on her.

"You okay Tasha?" I don't know if Hulk meant to thrust her into metal and then me onto boxes filled with god knows what. All I know is that she looked way worst then I do right now. She seems to be in a shocked state before shaking her head and then nodding. Wait, was that a yes or a no?

"I'm fine." She must have caught on to the confusion. I was going to say something else but the roar of the Hulk interrupted me. I look from Natasha, to the hole in the wall, indecisive about what I should do.

"Tasha, I-"

"Go to him." I blink, looking down at the red-headed woman. I nod once, before jumping through the hole to try and save my... Best friend? Yeah, that fits for now.

**1948782094587483920394587849 3**

**PHIL COULSON POV**

When Fury told me about my little Aria falling into a hole cause by the explosion, WITH THE HULK, I tried to shoot him with my gun. Nobody even tried to help her, nobody cares about her but me. Now, I am going through the Helicarrier trying to find her her, following the screams that will most likely lead me to their location.

I'm coming Aria.

**1324567890876543211234567765 43**

**ARIANNA POV**

"THOR STOP IT!" I screamed as he hit the Hulk in the jaw with his hammer. Really, do men never listen to women anymore? Goddamn sexists. I run up to Hulk as fast as I can, desperate to help him calm down, when Thor grabs me around the waist to stop me. I struggle in his arms, trying to break free and help Hulk.

"Arianna Coulson you must go, he is too dangerous for-" That was all he got out before a wave of light knocked him away from my body. I knew it was going to happen, it always happens in places like this. I get too stressed or worried and then everything just... blinds me. It's a light I have yet to learn to control, the thing that caused so many deaths since they discovered me. Oh, how I wish this wouldn't happen to me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Phil calls it the Temper Tantrum. It's not as bad as when I almost crashed the Helicarrier, it's more like when Phil didn't give me cookies when I was little. I can still see everything around me, but anger and frustration takes over my body. I can still see all of the destruction I do, all the lives I take. Yes, a Temper Tantrum that takes lives.

The next moment I am being snatched up by the big green beast. I can feel the glow on my body, causing shivers to run over my skin. The Hulk brings my face to level with his, running one finger through my hair. He was curious about what was happening to me,which made him kinda cute in this light. The anger in my body was not leaving, it still existed, but now I am angry at the people who judge us. I want to KILL them, rip them into pieces and leave their remains for their families to find. Torture them to the point where they beg for me to kill them... But I won't, no I won't.

"Ar.. ia?" The Hulk says my name, though unsure about it he seems to question it as if he does not see me, but the other person that haunts my head. The arms that is not locked in his grip moves and touches his hair.

"Calm..." I say, as the glow finally starts to vanish, and I can see him clearly. I was not afraid as others would be, I was intrigued with him. If you gave him a chance you could see how beautiful he is on the inside. He is not crushing me like he would do to the people who shoot at him, he was treating me sweetly and softly. Who could have guessed he could be like this.

"Aria, calm." He says it much more clearly this time, making me smile.

"Yes, Hulk is calm too." The moment only lasted maybe a minute or two, before shots are being fired at the two of us. Hulk grips me tighter and growls at the person in the Helicopter. Before I can even attempt to calm him down again, he leaps out with a roar towards the Helicopter. I close my eyes, terrified of what I would see. I was too scared to try to make us levitate to the ground, I was too terrified to even remember my powers.

An explosion, and I was gone.

**103845739295872795039483**

**PHIL COULSON POV**

When Loki stabs me, all I can think is that I hope someone takes care of Aria when I am gone. Fury probably wouldn't give a damn, neither would Hill. The Council would have her destroyed for being a threat to our community. Tony will probably hide her away somewhere safe where nobody will ever hurt her, he will probably do the same with Banner. Or, maybe Doctor Banner will take her to one of his hideouts and keep her with him forever... As long as she's happy.

"Your going to lose." I say to Loki, with just a slight smirk on my face. He turns to me, his own smirk visibly showing.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature." My breath begins to get more shallow, I can feel the life straying away from me.

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" The smirk falls from my face as I remember Aria only ten years ago. She had wanted to run away, Aria had said almost those exact same words to me. She told me what she would do if I didn't let her go, what she would do to us. She talked about how nobody could stop her.

It's a good thing they are nothing alike.

"You lack conviction." Loki's face turns to anger as I say this. I put my finger on the trigger, ready to pull it when he makes his move.

"I don't think I -" This is when I pull the trigger, just to cut him off in the middle of his sentence. Huh, sounds like something Aria would do for a dramatic effect...

I'm going to miss that kid.

**A/N:;:Yes, it has been forever. But now that I am done with finals I get to update more!**


	11. Changes

**A/N:;: Told you I would be updating this more. Sorry about killing Phil but it was needed. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.**

**THANKS: , PlaguingYourDreams, Kit-cat99, The Yoshinator, LostGirl42311, Billie O'Dial, Applejax XD, 000janedoe000, and Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Aria, I wish I could have the whole thing.**

**109238476327189e873463278192 8r74632718982734673829**

**CHAPTER 11: Changes**

**BRUCE BANNER POV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as I opened my eyes. I don't remember much, just the pure rage and my skin turning green, all the signs of disaster. When I think about it, trying to remember the events that happened to get me into this building isn't going to help. Right now I need to get on my feet and get out of here.

Picking myself off of the floor, I glance around to reveal I am in an abandoned warehouse. It looks like nothing has been around, which is good in my case. I don't know if I could handle having anymore death on my hands.

"Bruce..." The voice frightens me, freezes me in horror. There is no way that voice could have come from... How would she have gotten here? Unless she...

No.

"Aria!" I begin going through the rubble, attempting to find her. How on earth did she get down here? Was she fighting the Hulk? How badly is she injured?

"Um, Bruce whatever you do don't turn around." I stop, then remember the fact that I am naked right now. I feel something hit my back, then reach behind me to find some clothes.

"Thanks Aria, are you alright?" I ask her while putting on the clothes she threw at me.

"I'm fine, the Hulk did a great job of keeping me safe." With my pants already on, I quickly turn around to see Arianna sitting on the rubble, eyes closed. A smile find it's way to my face, she is so adorable.

"He protected you? Are you so sure about that?" He hasn't done anything like that since the incident in Harlem with Betty. Aria peeks through her fingers, then smiles when she see's that I am finally dressed. She sighs, before standing up and walking over to me.

"I don't think there is anybody else who is giagantor and green." She says, a little bit of a laugh in her voice. It calms me, to know that he did not hurt her, but at the same time it worries me. I know that after everything is over I have to return to one of my safe houses, but in my head I can hear the other guy roar at that. He's attached to Aria, which is a very bad thing. If anything ever happens, if he comes out again what if he goes to her?

"We should probably get going." I tell her, starting to walk out of the abandoned building. Lucky it is abandoned, I can't imagine what would have happened if it hadn't been.

"If it hadn't been then there would be blood and guts everywhere." I stop in my tracks, then look back at Aria. She looks back at me and gives me a weird look. "What's wrong?" She asks, cocking her head to the side in the cute way she does.

"Did you... Read my mind?" We both look into each others eyes, and her eyes widen.

"Did you just think I'm cute?" Yeah, she can read minds. I shake my head a little before turning and once again walking out into the bright outdoors. So now Aria can read minds, I wonder how that works? "How am I supposed to know, it just started."

"Aria, please stop reading my mind, I would like to keep my thoughts to myself." She doesn't say anything back, simply stays behind me walking quietly. Aria if you are still I my mind I hope you say something...

When she doesn't say anything I smile. I wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't have heard that little comment I made about her being cute. Why can't a man call a woman cute without being judged? I didn't even get to keep the comment to myself, she had invaded my head before I could stop thinking that's. And how am I to stop thinking something that I already thought about and keep getting reminded of?...

What am I thinking about now? I don't know I'm confused.

**8248210481203801880180843813 29048108109143089818-3810180834028438904803284**

**ARIANNA POV**

It's cool how I can read minds now, especially Bruce's mind. He doesn't know but I am still inside his head and reading every thought he is thinking about me. Well I suppose it is not just about me. He would think about the Hulk, and how the Hulk feels about me, and then about how he feels about me. That's where I really start to pay attention to what he is thinking.

He thinks about how he feels a about the way I don't fear him. Then he remembers the way I talked to him both times we were in the lunch room, the way I smiled at him and called him my friend. He thinks about my eyes, and how they seem to shine even through the darkest nights, and how adorable it was when I fell asleep in the lab. He thought about carrying me back to my room, feeling my breath against his skin.

So that's how I had gotten back to my room that night, he carried me. The way he thinks about me is so sweet, it's almost like he has a crush on me. But that would be impossible, I'm even more of a freak than he could ever dream of. Hell, even now I am inside his head trying to find out what he thinks about me! If that isn't strange than I don't know what is.

"This should do." Bruce pulls up an old motorcycle, and starts going to work on it.

"Do you think you can fix it?" _Yes_, he thinks as he gazes up at me with the adorable soft smile he always has.

"I think I can."

**2481092842381801083410834091 8409180-843108409283908198984**

**TONY STARK POV**

This sucks.

This just fucking sucks ass.

First of all, my new genius friend that I had been trying to convince to stay in New York transformed into the Hulk and fell out of the Helicarrier. Oh, and not only that, but he took his little girlfriend with him too so now I have nobody to complain to this about that I actually like. But wait, it only gets better from there, Phil is in critical condition at the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital. He could die at any second and Aria can't even be there for him.

But it doesn't matter now, I need to go kick Loki's scrawny ass for hurting the un-emotional stone and running off my nerdy friend and the little girl.

**A/N:;: A little short, but I wanted to get this updated, review!**


	12. The Battle-Part 1

**A/N:;: Ah, yes. It is now time to continue on with the battle scene, which may or may not determine the fate of Aria's and Bruce's relationship. You cannot imagine how hard it will be to write this scene... (It was hard) But I want you all to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Really, people? I. Do. Not. Own. Anything... But Aria if you steal her I will kill you -_-**

**THANKS: The Yoshinator, Kit-cat99, VeryBerry96, Applejax XD, Guest, and Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex!**

**3483288478237498327498728471 2874987213847893127489712389 4729837498723987481279834712 93874893**

**CHAPTER 12: The Battle- Part 1**

**ARIANNA POV  
**

Even from a distance you can see the smoke, see the flames that have already engulfed the city. It terrified me, but also awoke something inside me, something that wanted to go out there and kill. It scares me, to think that my killer instinct could be so easily awakened by a sight like this. Now that I think about it, this could be September 11th all over again for me. Oh, the blood and bodies scattered all across the Helicarriers floors...

But I can't lose it here, I have to keep my control. What if I lose it and hurt Bruce? Or worst, I could end up destroying the entire city myself. How would I even be able to forgive myself if I did something like that? I wouldn't be able, I would suffer from it.

We enter the city, and I can't help but feel sad for all of these people. If they had the choice they would have both Bruce and I killed on sight, but it doesn't matter what they think. Their families are being slaughtered, while they sit by and watch with fearful eyes. None of them would have enough braver to just jump in front of their loved ones and have their lives taken instead. While we pass by I can see mothers crying over their children, like they care...

But if mothers did care, then where has mine been this whole time?

I can see them, just right ahead of us fighting some... Aliens? Yeah, those things would have to be aliens. When the final one around them was knocked down, I could see Steve trying to give them orders. It must be nice for him, to have the chance to be a real captain again. They all stop as soon as they hear us, and then turn to meet our eyes. That's when I see my best friend, standing there in absolute silence.

"CLINT!" I climb off of the small motorbike, and run towards the one friend I actually had in SHIELD. He had several bruises and scrapes covering his body, making it clear that he has been fighting here for a little while. He reaches out his arms and catches me in a sweet embrace, like we used to do after he came back alive after a deadly mission. It was our thing, he's like my brother and nothing could change my opinion of him.

"Hey kid, where have you been?" he asks me, a laugh in his voice. I could tell him about how I fell out of the sky with a guy who thinks I'm cute, or about how I think I'm getting feelings for Bruce, but I think I should just keep it simple.

"Just around." He releases me from his arms, a half smile spread across his face. I have to admit, you wouldn't think he and Natasha are that old, but really, their around thirty five right about now. But when Clint smiles, he looks ten years younger. But his smile doesn't make my heart jump, not like when Bruce smiles, or when he actually laughs every now and then.

Of course Steve has to ruin my sister to brother moment.

"Dr. Banner, Ms. Coulson it's great to see you both." Alive, Steve, I know you want to say it's great to see you both alive because you love us sooooo much. I can feel Bruce come up behind me, but he seems to stay back a distance. It might be because he's nervous about what he has to do, or the fact that Clint is glaring him down like a Wolf does to a Coyote, or something like that...

**2184238408238423848320840293 8428349082308490283048203840 32848201983408123**

**BRUCE BANNER POV**

I don't like the way he hugged her, and I don't like the look he is giving me. What is he supposed to be, her boyfriend? She never mentioned anything about it, she just said he was like her brother and her best friend. But with the way he's looking at me I am kind of skeptical about whether or not Aria was telling the truth. But it doesn't matter now, now we just need to get this over with and go back to our normal lives.

I can hear it behind me, something that sounds ten time worst then anything the other guy could ever be. When I turn around, I see a mechanical type monster coming right for us. What could that thing do to Aria? It would surely rip her to shreds, leave nothing left of her.

THAT makes me angry.

"Dr. Banner, now would be a great time to get angry." Captain, you have no idea.

'That's my secret Captain." I look back at the team, all of them. Natasha, Steve, Thor, hell even Clint. But my eyes stop on Aria, and I can see that look in her eyes. It wasn't fear, no it was something possibly worst than that. It was something more deadly, something that's driving the Hulk over the edge. The look that I always have in my eyes,

Anger.

"I'm always angry." And that was it, I was gone.

**1208420384082384023840283482 3482398490328498349238483248 3284023403284932849028340230 4**

**CLINT BARTON POV**

Debris flies everywhere as the Hulk's fist smashes into the creature. I take Aria into my arms and shield her from anything that could seriously injure her. I know I should not be worried about her, Aria's healing capabilities have improved over the years, she could defend herself better than any of us. Maybe it's just the fact that I still see her as a younger, more confused girl who can't control what she has. I don't know, it's just how I feel she should be treated.

That's when I see a giant semi come flying right at us.

There was nothing I could do in time, the semi was going to hit Natasha, Aria and me. I flinch, preparing for the death that was getting ready to come for me. But it doesn't.

When I next look up I see Arianna with one hand in the air, and the semi stopping at her will. My first reaction was awe, knowing that if she had enough power to do this then she has enough power to take care of herself and everybody else. Her eyes look at me, then to the arms that are wrapped securely around her waist for safety. I immediately unlock my arms, letting her go.

"Clint, I can take care of myself." She tells me, in that convincing voice she always uses on me.

"I know, just can't accept the fact that your grown up."

"Your making yourself sound old Clint, of course you are getting up there..." Oh hell no.

"Bet I can kill more than you Aria."

"Your on."

**3284091834238423849083284329 0849382948234893284938493284 9328493843848390483208**

**ARIANNA POV**

I can feel the energy within me, begging to be let out, crying for any kind of blood. I can only hope that I don't hit anybody important to me, especially Bruce. I think, maybe after this is all over, it might be nice to go out with him... On a date? Yeah, something like going out on a date. But I can't think about that now, I need to think about the fight I am getting ready to jump into.

I can see them, thousands of aliens all coming out at once. The energy starts radiating off my skin, and I can feel all control leaving my body, shooting itself towards my future victims. My eyes glow a shining bright light, and a maniacle grin spreads across my face as I think of all the ways I could murder the hideous creatures, make them squeal and gush out blood.

My first target was easy to spot. I could see the thing on top of the Hulk's back, trying to shoot his head while attempting to keep balance. I reached out for him, taking him by that lovely silver helmet he has, and dangling him over the city. Using my levitation I hover above the city, while holding the struggling alien in place. Then, I lay one hand on the back of it, before digging in my fingers into his flesh and ripping out the bones that lie near the spinal cord.

I throw the dead body at a alien craft, making the craft go wobbly and crash into another one.

Death, so much death.

And I **_ADORE_**it.


	13. The Battle-Part 2

**A/N:;: Guys, I feel like a jerk, I really do. I have neglected this because of school. WELL, that won't be happening ever again. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**THANKS (for being patient): Kit-cat99, VeryBerry96, The Yoshinator, Applejax XD, and Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex!**

**Disclaimer: I own Aria, NOTHING ELSE PEOPLES!**

**838418234283948238482384128-341808410238428348218-8238409180984932018843482109 8**

**Chapter 13: The Battle-Part 2**

**TONY STARK POV**

I fly around the corner, to see the Hulk and Aria BOTH ripping aliens into shreds. The look in Aria's eyes are enough to even scare me, it was as if she LIVED for this. My mind goes back to her file that I found when we fully hacked the SHIELD system. What we found there we had agreed to never tell her, never tell anyone about what who she belonged too, and what she was destined to do.

It just seemed wrong for such an innocent girl.

But now I can see that she isn't all that innocent. Slaughtering them like animals without care in the world, a large smile on her now demonic looking face. She was _flying _without any help from anything.

What I wouldn't give to be able to do something like that, why the hell did she get so lucky?

Oh wait.

Damn my head!

I need to blow something up.

**124982394831984**

**CLINT BARTON POV**

For some reason, watching Aria go on another blood thirsty rampage makes me smile. All the years of holding that in, of not being able to crush anything when you felt angry, or punch someone in the face when they insult you. SHIELD really held her back on the things she could and could not do, and now she is letting every feeling inside her out.

"Hey Aria!" I call out to her. She turns, eyes shining bright gold with power surging through every blood cell in her body. I lift bow, and shoot an arrow at another alien.

"Fifty-seven." She grins from her pot, before jumping onto the back of one of the alien crafts, and snapping its neck.

"Seventy-three!" Damn, the woman's beating me! Maybe I should kick it up a notch...

**21948912308409328**

**ARIANNA POV**

Clint frowns as soon as he finds out how many I have killed. Oh, the joy of having a competition where you can kill as many as you wish. _Even if we accidentally murder a few of the innocent... _No. Never going to happen. Little voice in my head you had better fucking stop!

I watch as Clint takes out another arrow, and shoots it at a groups of aliens. It hits the side of a craft, then erupts in a large explosion. Five crafts all crash down at once, making a huge scene of fireworks. _Look at all of the blood, so much blood..._

I wonder if the voice thing is healthy? I'll ask Bruce when he gets back.

_Bruce..._

Yep, there is definitely something wrong now.

"Sixty-seven!" He yells back to me. But, I just roll my eyes and continue on my killing rampage, hoping that the tiny voice in my head will go away soon.

_But then again, maybe I should embrace this side._

**123849238402384**

**BRUCE BANNER/HULK POV**

I can see through his eyes, all of the destruction that is going on. Usually, I would never be able to see the things he does when he has control, but this time it is as if he is letting me see everything. I can see the burning buildings, and I can see every single alien he crushes with his fist. It's so strange, to be able to see everything but at the same time I cannot do anything to help, just sit inside of him and watch the events.

But now what we are both seeing, is Aria getting tackled by an alien.

_HELL FUCKING NO!_

The anger bubbles inside the both of us so much, that for once the Hulk says a full sentence. I didn't even know he knew what cuss words were! But it doesn't matter, I edge him on with my anger, and we jump to the building where the alien is attacking Aria, She shoves one off and kills it, but then another comes from behind and starts to choke her.

_Smash it._

Yes, destroy it.

We grab ahold of the creature, letting it dangle from our hand for a moment. Then, we take it's legs and rips it in half straight down the middle. We both smile at the dead body, feeling a lot better knowing that Aria is safe again. She looks up at us, blood now covering her face and body.

"_thanks._" My train of thought stops at her voice, THAT voice.

That's not her voice.

That's not her.

Oh no.

**837813728738**

**ARIANNA POV**

GODAMNIT YOU FUCKING WITCH LET ME OUTTTTT!

_No._

Please?

_No._

Why?

_I've been stuck in your damn body for years, so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT BITCH!_

Well you don't have to be mean about it...

I guess I had lost too much of my control... Well, actually I lost pretty much all of it. I'm lucky enough to be allowed access to see what she see's, only because this whatever-she-is that gets out whenever I lose it likes to control my body and make me see every bit of pain and destruction we cause.

Wow, now I know how Bruce feels.

_Will you stop rambling!_

Except the thing inside of me is smart and says things like 'rambling'.

_I swear to god..._ She thinks back as she uses the light to slash through another alien.

One hundred fourteen.

_Hell yeah, we're winning!_

I'm going to call you Brittney!

_... Whatever._

We continue killing a bunch of aliens, slaughtering them one by one, crushing their little bones into nothingness. It's so much fun for the both of us, but when we get near a civilian, I cannot help but scream at her to stop and take care of them. I have to keep reminding her why we are here, how we are not just here to kill to our hearts content.

I watch a craft that Loki is on, and just when I am getting ready to pounce onto it, Clint just HAS to shoot him with an arrow and force him back into Stark Tower. Plus, he also just rose up his number some more, which isn't good at all.

_Damn._

Damn right.

I see the Hulk go up to Loki, and punch him straight through the glass. I can't help but hope that Loki feels every bit of pain that a normal person would feel at something like that. We fly closer to get a better look at what Hulk is going to do to Loki. We watch as he lifts Loki up by his cape, and bangs him into the floor several times. We both laugh in delight, watching him suffer the wrath of our boyfriend.

Wait a minute Brittney, boyfriend?

_Mate._

It's around the time that she thinks this that I force her back into my body, with a slight protest from her, and regain all control over my body. She had called him my mate, I had called him my boyfriend and that's just... So right sounding.

Oh my soul what is happening to me!?

I watch the Hulk jump away from Stark Tower, crashing into another alien. Then I look back at Loki, who is still laying on the floor in pain. I frown a bit, before using only a slight bit of power so Brittney won't get control again, to levitate myself down to where Loki is.

"Loki." He glances up, then a sneer forms on his face.

"What do you want?!" In my opinion, he sounds kind of pissed. I'm guessing it was because he just got the living shit beat out of him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Wow, he definitely deserved that.

"How do you stop this?" I ask him, getting down to his current level on the floor. Everyone has a weak spot, and everyone wants to help someone at some point. Maybe he has enough heart to help us stop this before it gets any worst.

"Why would I tell a mortal how to stop perfect chaos? Isn't this what you want, to be able to watch death, to _be death_?" He asks, still trying to catch his breath after what he just went through. Do I want that?

_No._

How did you get back here?!

_Your mind is easy to penetrate. You don't want that, I DO. Hulk doesn't, neither does your Bruce. Make a decision._

"No, I don't want that. Loki, I don't think you do either." I say, looking him directly in the eyes. For a moment, I can see the hardness within him soften just a bit. But just as soon as it comes, it goes away.

"Why would I want that? I would prefer for this puny planet to burn in flames then help it!" He snaps back. I can't help but feel as if he has never had a hug in his life. So, for the first time probably in his life, I lean over and give him a hug. I don't know why or how I am crazy enough to hug this crazy ass dude, but I can feel his body relax. When I pull back, he has the most shocked look on his face.

"I don't believe that."

Behind me, I can hear what sounds similar to a rocker. When I turn around, I look up to the sky to see Tony going up towards the portal with a...

A missile.

**A/N:;: I'm sorry for taking so long, I have been piled with math and history homework. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Don't Fall

**A/N:;: SEE, now I am updating again! Aren't you proud of me? Anyways, about the lack of reviews... We'll talk about that at the end of the chapter.**

**THANKS: Kit-cat99, The Yoshinator, and Dhalmi93!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Arianna.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Don't Fall**

**ARIANNA POV**

* * *

When I see the explosion erupt into the sky, a terrifying scream releases from my throat. Tony may not be the best of friends, and I may not have known him that long, but he's still someone I care about. I wait, and wait while watching the portal close and seeing the flames come closer and closer to our world. I know better than anybody that you should never give up hope, that someone like him can always come through.

But hope can be a lie.

I could see it, only a few more seconds left until the portal will close, hopefully for eternity. What will we tell him girlfriend, Pepper? What will we tell the world when they find out he is dead? Sure, half of them would be happy as hell, but the other half...

That's when I see his body shoot through the portal. I sigh in relief, that damn Stark.

_Look again._

When I look back, I can see his body falling at a rapid pace, straight towards the ground. Fear strikes my body, when I realize that he is not slowing down, and he is passed out. Maybe going into the other universe... No, don't think that!

_Are you going to keep talking to yourself or save his sorry ass?_

That was mean, but your right Britt. I turn back on the light within my body, careful as not to let Brittney out again, and fly as fast as I can towards Tony. Off in the distance, I can see Hulk jumping from building to building. I will make it to Tony before he does, and hopefully nothing else bad will happen while I save his life. Wait, did I just jinx that?... Nah, that's just a superstition.

Reaching out, I catch Tony before his body can hit the edge of a thirty story building. My arm instantly feel the pain of catching him after he had fallen so far, and I'm pretty sure I have broken my arm.

_Don't worry, it will heal quicker than you think._

I wonder if she was behind my sudden healing powers?... Most likely, considering just like my powers she just showed up out of nowhere. Either that or I am just going insane or something.

With my arm aching, I land gracefully on the ground with Tony in my arms. I guess the way I can control my own gravity helps with things like this, since he is pretty heavy and not easy for a girl my size to carry.

I watch Thor, Steve, and very soon Hulk all come around Tony. Hulk stands right next to me, and one finger curling through my blonde hair. Thor goes over to Tony, and rips the Iron Man faceplate off of his armor. We all see his face, unmoving, and it doesn't even look as if he's breathing. Tony can't die, he's one of my closer friends like Clint, or even Bruce even though I am starting to think of him as more than a friend.

I lay my head of his chest, and begin to cry.

"Please Tony, Bruce and Hulk need you to be their friend!... And, I need you to be here too because you make me smile and laugh, and you make Bruce smile that adorable smile that makes my heart speed up, you make our lives happier please don't die..." I know pleading with the dead never works, but in this case it sort of did. My hands begin to glow lightly, not in any of my control.

_I am healing him. _Brittney says within my mind. I have only known her for about thirty minutes, and now the chick in my head is healing one of my friends that I have only known for two days? I'm starting to like this 'person in my mind' type of thing.

The light in my hands grow brighter, and every single one of the guys, for the exception of Hulk, gasp at my near surprising ability. I knew only a day ago that I could heal myself, but I had no idea I could heal others. But it feels so good to be able to help, especially when it means saving the lives of one of my friends.

"Come on Tony..." I can see the little light in his chest start to glow, but only faintly. I need something to kick-start his heart, maybe-

"RAWRRRGGRGRRR!" The Hulk roars in frustration. I flinch a little, then look at Tony when he jumps up, gasping for air.

"What the hell?!" He spits out, shock written all over his face. I smile, sitting back with a satisfied sigh. For a minute there I really thought we had lost him for good. I don't know if I could handle losing a friend like Tony.

I zone out as they talk, and glance over to the Hulk who is simply just looking all over the place. Then, his large green eyes land on mine, and he tries to give me a sweet smile. It looks kind of vicious, but I know the effort he's trying to put into it. Then, his face turns to a frown, and I can tell he is concentrating on something. I wonder if Bruce can talk to him like I can to Brittney?

_It's a possibility._

Yeah, I guess it is.

"So, shawarma after?" I blink, then focus back into the matter at hand. I guess we do have a few more things to take care of.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER; THOR, LOKI, AND TESSERACT DEPARTURE**

Bruce has been acting strange ever since he had transformed back into himself. He seems very distant away from the rest of us, and I have to admit I am a little worried about him. Even more worried than I would be with a normal person, considering I have a gigantic crush on him now. But, that is beside the point, Loki and Thor are getting ready to leave now.

Thor looks at all of us, then smiles only a fraction of a bit, before turning and glaring at Loki. Oh, the things I can imagine he is thinking about Loki right now. I remember hugging him earlier and I have no idea what had come over me. I know what he feels, being lonely or out-casted by people who should love and care for you. But, I am not sure if I would go on a murderous rampage about it.

"Bye Thor, sorry for kicking your ass on the Helicarrier." I say with a semi-sweet smile. The corners of his mouth twitch up, probably remembering when I had gotten angry at him and threw him across the room with my light energy. I don't think I am ever going to forget that memory.

"It is fine, daughter of Coulson, I hope your father gets better soon." My face falls at the words he replied with. What does he mean he hopes my father gets well soon? Did he get hurt when Loki invaded the ship? I look back at the others, but they are all avoiding my eyes contact. My face grows pale, when I realize it must be worst then just a few scratches.

Thor takes off with his brother, and I hope to never see his face ever again. But, in another type of hope, I do hope that his family starts to love him and treat him much better than they did before. He at least deserves that if they had treated him as bad as I have been thinking they had.

The first Avenger to walk up to me is Steve.

"I am sorry we did not tell you about your dad, Aria. We thought you might focus on the more important thing then worry about him and go on a revenge rampage." He flinches back a little, probably noticing the slightly hostile look in my eyes. I have to remember, they are my friends now, I cannot act this way towards them at all. They only tried to do what is best for the people.

"That's alright, Steve. You should go on home now, I hope I can see you again soon, but not under the same circumstances." We both laugh, then he pulls me into a tight hug. After he released me, he walks over to Tony and exchanges a few words with him. I watch, a small smile at my lips.

"You know, Fury would love to have you as an agent now." Clint says, coming up beside me. I know that Nick sees potential in me now, and I am happy to finally have his approval. It makes me feel as if I may have accomplished a small thing, that could mean a huge difference.

"I know, but I think I want to leave SHIELD, go find my own path, ya know?" I look at my very first best friend to see that he is also smiling down at me.

"You know, ever since day one I knew you were going to be someone different, someone stronger emotionally and physically than everyone else. That's what makes you so amazing Aria." Clint has always been like a big brother too me, taking care of me, edging me on to keep trying my best until I get it right. That's why I always hung out with him, because he had been my one and only true friend at the time. But now, I have so many more friends.

Clint stands beside me, and we both watch as Steve gets on a motorcycle and drives off down the road. I wonder if I will ever see him again? Maybe I will and maybe I won't, but at least I had this time to spend with a friend.

Clint moves away from my side, going over to Natasha to help her pack some of her bags. I always thought they might make a cute couple, but then again I guess they have plenty of time to figure out whether or not if they want that for themselves. My eyes wander across the remaining group, then they land on the two scientists not too far from where I am.

My mind thinks about Bruce, wondering about the woman he once fell in love with. Then I think back to myself, and wonder if I have enough guts to tell Bruce how I feel. Sure, he called me cute before, but what if he doesn't like me?

_Read his mind, Aria._

Good idea, Brittney.

I focus on his mind, trying to get into his thoughts to see what he is thinking about.

_**Aria, I only hope you can forgive me...**_

I blank out of his thoughts for a moment. What does he mean by forgiving him?

_**They don't understand, I have to leave. Nobody wants to have a monster around them. And I cannot let Aria fall for me anymore, no matter how much-**_

"BRUCE BANNER!" I scream, then I do the most insane thing you could imagine.

I kiss him.

On the lips.

I just kissed Bruce Banner...

I pull back and look him directly in the eyes.

"Maybe I want a monster."

**A/N:;: Well, that's the end of this chapter. You know, I'm open to ideas and things in reviews. SO REVIEW!**


	15. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: GOD TTHIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME! Sorry, my friend has been in the hospital and lately I haven't been feeling so good... My computer crashed and I can't update over the phone. I'm sorry, but trust me this chapter is worth it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SORT, BUT ARIA AND A HULK TEDDY BEAR!**

**:D ENJOY**

_**32184018234083204812904821908198410834901840814180 348190841290801842840812901482942809**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Don't Leave Me**

_**Bruce Banner POV**_

My mind goes into shock, utter _shock _at what she just did. Did Arianna Coulson really just kiss me? I step away from her, too many thoughts filling my head all at once. But as soon as I step back she comes closer, glaring at me. She said she wanted a monster, a monster like me! A monster like him... As much as I want this there is no way...

"Stop thinking like that." She says, stubbornly getting even closer, though I am obviously uncomfortable. Wait, wait, waittt...

"Aria, you said you wouldn't-"

"Read your mind? Lied." I haven't seen her like this before, not on the ship at least. And what had happened out here had just been what I assume was... Something like the other guy. She would never had been so cruel, or so blood thirsty like she had been out there. I would know it, I know her, and I could see everything out there that she is not.

"I would never-"

"But you were thinking it."

"Well maybe if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't read your mind then you would have left."

"Aria-"

"DON'T **_ARIA_ **ME! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BRUCE, HUH?! DO YOU THINK I'M A **_GODDAMN IDIOT_**!? I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE, I KNEW ALL ALONG _**DR. BANNER**_! DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO LEAVE?! DO YOU!?" This time she backs off. There was a voice, another voice that was not hers. It sounded just like the one that had been used while we had been fighting off the aliens. _Exactly_ like that one.

She turns and storms away from me.

Right after kissing me.

What is wrong with me?

Oh, right.

* * *

**Aria POV**

_He betrays us, he is going to leave us._

"I know that Britt, but... We should go back." We are already a little ways away from where Thor had left with his brother, and I did not really feel like leaving Bruce like that. It felt wrong.

_It does not matter, we should not turn back._

"What do you know, your just a voice in my head!" Now everyone around me is giving me the strangest of looks. What, can a girl not talk to herself without looking insane?

_Not somebody like you._

"Oh shut up!" For once, Brittney actually listened and stayed out of my head. The frustration is continuously building up inside of me and all I want to do is hit something. Of course I should have gotten that all out of my system after the battle since it looked as though I had killed a lot. But, after kissing Bruce and then having him still want to leave, all of the anger is coming right back all over again. Too bad there is nothing to crush it with.

I wonder what the Hulk thinks of Bruce's decision?

Probably agrees, the two of them seem stubborn enough.

What about Tony, surely he wouldn't just let Bruce go. For gods sake the two of them are the closest friends I have ever met! It's like the two of them were put on this planet just too discover things and create stuff together. Half of the stuff they talk about I don't even understand!

How could I compare to Tony? I wouldn't have too because he's a guy. And not gay... I think. No, he's not because he has a girlfriend.

_Doesn't mean he's never tried it._

"SHUT UP!"

Ew, now that thought is in my head.

_You never asked me what I would do_

"Your opinion doesn't matter."

_It would be worth it, I swear._

"I don't see how."

_Think of it this way, he wished to be out of the way of others so he won't harm them, right?_

"Yes."

_Well, he never said anything about..._

* * *

**Bruce POV**

Tony just dropped me off at the airport. He would have a private plane fly me to one of my different sanctuaries, where nobody, especially General Ross will think to look for me. I feel guilty though, the thought of leaving Aria depresses me. I know I shouldn't be selfish, tis is all for her own good. I know she can protect herself... If I know that though then why didn't I just take her with me.

I sigh.

Too many questions to ask in a time like this. The flight leaves in ten minutes and it is the only flight from here to Canada in a month, unless I use Tony's form of transportation or go to another state that had not been attacked and will fly.

Doubt any of them would then either.

"BRUCE!" Someone runs straight into my arms, and it takes me a few moments to realize it is Aria.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" If it isn't frustrating enough to know I have to leave her, it makes tears want to fall from my eyes seeing her here. She knows I have to go, she knows it.

"Bruce." She pulls back and looks at me with a determined face. "I'm going with you." He blue eyes blaze with the same fire she had just a few days ago, before the real battle had ever begun.

"Aria-"

"I don't care what you have to say, I can defend myself and I want to be with you. Forever."

I don't know what to say, so I just stand there with the most confused face. I do not understand, even though she has shown how much she care, I don't get why in Thor's name she would still like me.

"Please Bruce, don't leave me." The next thing I do is something that not even I could believe.

I kissed her beautiful lips.


	16. Chapter 17

**Okay, I made a mistake...**

**I WON'T CANCEL MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT!**

**But this book is over...**

**The second book is now published!**

**It will follow Bruce and Arianna after the Avengers, and will have some of Iron Man 3 in it, but that will count for later chapters.**

**Go read it, this account decided to stay!**


	17. ATTENTION POEPLE, THERE IS A SEQUEL

**TO CLARIFY FOR ALL WHO FOLLOWED THIS**

**I did make a second one, a lot of you have no idea and some of you are just finding out.**

**IT IS CALLED**

**So Far Away**

**It's the Sequel.**

**If you were wanting to read more about Bruce and Aria, go read this.**

**SO THERE IS A SECOND ONE**


End file.
